


amor fati

by apharti, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharti/pseuds/apharti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: – Знаешь, я ничего подобного в жизни не видел, – говорит он. – А ведь я повидал кучу всякого дерьма. Твой бойфренд проторчал во льду семьдесят лет и вышел оттуда как новенький, а от тебя не осталось ничего.– ДЖАРВИС говорит, что я снова нагрубил, – продолжает он. – Но, если честно, мне плевать.Баки находят. Это происходит не так, как ожидалось.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [amor fati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434637) by [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh). 



> дарк!Тони, второе лицо

 

 

**I.**

  **sub silentio**

 

Ты не знаешь, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем ты понимаешь, что снаружи растет дерево.

Ты не можешь увидеть его. Ты не можешь увидеть ничего, кроме неба. Ты видишь небо. И свет, изменяющийся, будто вода, которой никто не может коснуться. Он меняется, потому что никто не может остановить наступление ночи, и из-за дождя, и потому, что снаружи растет дерево. Где-то растет дерево, и свет проходит сквозь листья, когда они шевелятся на ветру, и стена изменяется. Ее белизна изменяется.

Никто не может остановить наступление ночи, но ты не знаешь, как следить за течением времени. Время проходит мимо тебя. Свет движется вверх и вниз по стене, и опускается тьма, а потом внезапно уходит: ты не привык к тому, что тьма уходит. Для тебя тьма каждый раз длится целую вечность. Но ты не знаешь, как следить за течением времени. Снаружи растет дерево. Это мысль. У тебя нет других мыслей, чтобы добавить их к этой, пока нет: оно просто растет там. Это все, о чем ты в состоянии думать. Снаружи растет дерево.

 

 

* * *

Окно расположено слишком высоко, чтобы ты мог до него дотянуться – даже если ты встанешь на кровать и подпрыгнешь, даже несмотря на то, что комната немаленькая и дает тебе пространство для маневра – но ты видишь, как капли воды бегут по стеклу, когда идет дождь. Соединяются и разделяются. Потолок скошенный. Он высокий. Дождь не имеет к тебе отношения. Ветер, срывающий листья с дерева, не имеет к тебе отношения.

Твое тело издает звуки где-то внутри. Ты слышишь что-то внутри своего тела, когда плотно прижимаешь ухо к кровати и закрываешь глаза. Одна рука на другой. Что-то внутри тебя подрагивает. Что-то двигается и не останавливается. Даже когда твои глаза закрыты. Даже когда наступает тьма. Свет продолжает возвращаться на стену, и то, что происходит внутри тебя, продолжает происходить. И это все, что ты слышишь.

 

 

* * *

Ты не знаешь, как следить за течением времени, пока не узнаёшь. Ты не знаешь, как следить за течением времени, пока не открывается дверь. И время начинает существовать.

Ты знал, что здесь есть дверь. Ты видел места, где она примыкает к стене. И кое-что еще: белую панель рядом с ней. Простой квадрат. На уровне глаз.

Ты знал, что все это есть в комнате, так же, как знал высоту, на которой расположено окно, и что не сможешь до него дотянуться, как бы ни пытался – так же, как знаешь, что на потолке есть камеры, хоть и не можешь их увидеть. Тебе даже не нужно об этом думать. Ты просто знаешь. Всегда есть камеры. Но ты не пытался дотянуться до окна, или найти камеры, или открыть дверь. Ты здесь. Свет движется по стене.

Ты открыл глаза и был здесь. Потом ты тоже был здесь. Иногда ты закрываешь глаза, а когда открываешь их, то все еще здесь. Иногда ты идешь к унитазу в углу комнаты, чтобы помочиться. Иногда ты идешь к стене, чтобы попить воды из-под крана. Ты ничего не ел. Здесь нет еды. Ты не голоден.

Кто-то поместил тебя сюда, и на то есть причина. Всегда есть причина. Вот, что ты знаешь. Ты не знаешь причину, никогда не знал ее, и не знаешь, что происходило все те разы, когда тьма уходила и ты открывал глаза, но ты знаешь, что всегда есть причина, и ты никогда не знал ее, и это неважно.

Что-то произойдет или не произойдет. Стены гладкие и белые. Ты никогда не спал на кровати. Пол такой же белый, как и стены, но по вечерам цвет не имеет значения. Все цвета меркнут одинаково. Листья дерева движутся в исчезающем свете. Ты смотришь на их длинные тени с того места, где лежишь на полу, и не знаешь, спишь ли ты вовсе.

 

 

* * *

Дверь открывается.

Ты не видишь этого: ты лежишь на кровати и смотришь в небо. Но ты слышишь, а потом и видишь человека в костюме.

– Привет, – говорит он и улыбается. Его руки в карманах брюк. Ты знаешь, что теперь делать: сесть, зажать ладони между коленями и сидеть очень, очень смирно.

– Видишь ли, вот что меня удивляет… о, заткнись, ДЖАРВИС, – говорит он, раздраженно прерывая сам себя. – Я знаю, ты считаешь идею дурацкой, и я говорил тебе, что _мне плевать_ …

Ты оглядываешься по сторонам. Ты никого не видишь, но это не значит, что здесь никого нет.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Все эти споры с подчиненными, ну знаешь, как это бывает. Хотя, наверное, не знаешь.

Ты смотришь на него. Он покачивается с пятки на носок.

– Думаю, сейчас я должен спросить «Помнишь меня?», – продолжает он. Когда он говорит, его лицо слишком подвижное. Это тревожит. Ты качаешь головой.

– Интересно, – говорит он, – потому что это я не дал тебе трагически оборвать жизни, не знаю, скажем, двух десятков абсолютно невинных гражданских, а потом перенес тебя подальше от места происшествия прежде, чем правоохранители до тебя добрались. – Он замолкает. – Ну, может, не таких уж невинных. Возможно, они все поголовно были извращенцами, клептоманами и Бог знает кем еще, но они все равно не заслуживали стать жертвами твоего эффектного сражения с тем чуваком, кем бы он ни был. – Он снова замолкает. – В каком еще стеклянном доме? У меня нет никаких домов, я расстался с последним несколько лет назад…

Рядом по-прежнему никого нет. Должно быть, он говорит с кем-то, но явно обращается не к тебе.

– Ты и правда, – говорит он, и вдруг его голос звучит иначе, – понятия не имеешь, кто я такой.

Но ты знаешь. Он тот, кому принадлежит комната. И ты находишься в этой комнате.  
– ДЖАРВИС, мне нужен стул, – говорит он, и когда через секунду дверь снова открывается, кто-то толкает в комнату стул. Ты по-прежнему никого не видишь.

Человек, не оборачиваясь, тянется за стулом, непринужденно садится и складывает руки на груди. Но ты знаешь – не знаешь откуда, но знаешь, – что непринужденность - это ложь. Он не сводит с тебя глаз с того момента, как вошел в комнату. Твои ладони по-прежнему между коленей.

– Меня зовут Тони, – говорит он и делает паузу. Потом добавляет: – Старк, – делая ударение на этом слове. Ты просто смотришь на него. – Боже, – говорит он.

Сегодня нет солнца, но нет и дождя. Свет равномерно рассеивается по комнате.

– Обычно ты, знаешь, представляешься в ответ, – говорит он и, когда ты ничего не отвечаешь, продолжает: – В смысле, я рассказал тебе, теперь ты рассказываешь мне, как-то так.

Ты смотришь на него.

– Я прошу тебя назвать мне свое имя, – говорит он. – На самом деле, я тебе приказываю. Сказать мне.

Ты моргаешь, потом открываешь рот. Закрываешь его  
.  
– Никого нет дома, что ли, – говорит он. Ты пожимаешь плечами.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит он, и эти слова звучат так, словно он уже произносил их много, много раз. – Баки Барнс. Не знаю, о чем вы думали в сороковые. Или это были тридцатые? Двадцатые? Неважно. Баки. Боже.

Тебе незнакомо это имя. Внутри не происходит ничего, кроме того, что уже происходило. Но оно может стать твоим именем. Сейчас у тебя нет никакого. Это неважно.  
– Ничего не напоминает? – спрашивает человек. Ты видишь по глазам, что он хочет услышать положительный ответ. Но у тебя его нет.

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

– Интересно, – говорит он, – потому что я – то есть, ДЖАРВИС – просмотрел кучу видеозаписей с камер наблюдения, и оказалось, что ты заходил на одну выставку в Смитсоновском музее, которая, если я правильно помню, содержит немало важных сведений о твоем трагическом прошлом.

Ты не был нигде, кроме этой комнаты. И… и… есть что-то еще. Что-то спрятанное в самых дальних закоулках твоего разума, то, к чему ты не хочешь прикасаться. Но это не оно. О чем бы он ни говорил, ты этого не знаешь.

– Это было два с половиной месяца назад, – говорит он и откидывается на спинку стула, все его тело напряжено. – Ничего не припоминаешь? Совсем ничегошеньки?

Ты открываешь рот. Закрываешь его. Облизываешь губы.

– Я, – произносишь ты хрипло, – я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Оно разговаривает, – говорит он. – Да не иссякнут чудеса, мать их.

Ты не помнишь, как впервые проснулся здесь. Ты просто… был здесь. И проходили дни. И ты ждал, пока что-то произойдет или не произойдет, но, может быть, ждал – неверное слово. Ты не испытывал нетерпения. Ты не знал, как его испытывать.

Он наклоняется вперед.

– Тебя зовут, – говорит он, – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты родился давным, блядь, давно. Ты должен быть мертв, но ты жив. Ты убил… множество людей.

Он странно говорит. Ты не знаешь, что это значит.

– Теперь, – продолжает он, снова устраиваясь на стуле, – мы тут делимся всяким, поэтому ты расскажешь мне, что о себе знаешь.

Что-то внутри тебя замирает. Ты думаешь: я ничего не знаю. Но ты знаешь. Всегда что-то есть.

– Моя рука, – говоришь ты. Еще до того, как он вошел в дверь и ты увидел, что у него две одинаковые руки, ты знал. Кое-что ты просто знаешь.

– Да, – говорит он. – У тебя есть рука. Даже две, если на то пошло. Вот они.

Ты поднимаешь руку, и пластины смещаются, перестраиваются, пощелкивают. Это еще один звук, который всегда здесь, в комнате. Звук той части твоего тела, которая твоим телом не является.

Что-то в его взгляде заставляет тебя опустить руку.

– Да ладно, не может быть, – говорит он, поднимая брови. Ты сглатываешь.

– Был… человек, – медленно говоришь ты. Ты не хочешь рассказывать ему о человеке, хотя он наверняка уже знает. Комната принадлежит ему, так что он знает все. – Он… выжил?

Он издает кислый смешок.

– Предсказуемо, – говорит он. – Вы двое такие предсказуемые.

Вы двое. Ты ни с кем не составляешь «двое». Ты не знаешь того человека. Ты знаешь только, что он чуть не умер – или умер. Это единственное, что ты утаил в темных закоулках своего разума. Единственное. Должно быть, это важно.

Что ж: если он умер, это ты его убил. Ты сделал это.

– Ты помнишь его имя? – спрашивает он.

У него не было имени. У тебя тоже не было, даже каких-то несколько минут назад. И то, что есть, не по-настоящему твое. Просто кто-то будет так тебя называть.

Ты качаешь головой.

– Невероятно, – бормочет он, а потом громче: – Нет, он жив. Не благодаря тебе. Хотя, должен признать, ты будто не слишком старался. Когда ты стараешься, ты не лажаешь, так ведь?

Ты не знаешь. Наверное, нет, если он так говорит. Но тот человек не умер.

– Знаешь, я ничего подобного в жизни не видел, – говорит он. – А ведь я повидал кучу всякого дерьма. Твой бойфренд проторчал во льду семьдесят лет и вышел оттуда как новенький, а от тебя не осталось ничего.

– ДЖАРВИС говорит, что я снова нагрубил, – продолжает он. – Но, если честно, мне плевать.

Ты ничего не говоришь. Ты не знаешь, кто такой ДЖАРВИС и почему ты не можешь его слышать. Свет гаснет. Возможно, завтра снаружи будет светлее. Возможно – возможно – ты сможешь увидеть, как тень дерева движется по стене. Или тебя здесь вообще не будет.

 

 

* * *

На следующий день идет дождь. Вода на стекле. Щелк-щелк-щелк в твоей руке.  
В какой-то момент (теперь у времени есть ход) дверь открывается, и он входит, толкая перед собой стул. Ты переводишь взгляд с окна на него. Он опирается руками на спинку стула.

– Ты собираешься встать с пола или как?

Ты моргаешь и медленно поднимаешься, пока наконец не встаешь спиной к стене.

– Проявляешь инициативу, я впечатлен, – говорит он. – Почему бы тебе, скажем, не присесть?

Ты бросаешь короткий взгляд на него, потом на стул перед ним. Он закатывает глаза и кивает в сторону кровати.

Ты опускаешься на нее, но твои ступни остаются на полу, ладони зажаты между коленями. Он разворачивает стул и садится, кладет руки на колени.

– Я говорил о тебе, – продолжает он, – со своим другом. О твоих мозгах. Или каком-то полудохлом куске железа, который мы сейчас называем твоими мозгами, неважно. Разница невелика. Он _не совсем_ мозгоправ – я использую простые слова, чтобы тебе было понятней, хотя на самом деле понятия не имею, доходит ли до тебя то, что я говорю, поэтому просто полагаюсь на… слепую веру. И он мне раз сто сказал, что на основе его мнения нельзя делать какие-то выводы, но я не мог обратиться с этим вопросом к какому-нибудь консультирующему неврологу. «Да, это убийца с промытыми мозгами, который родился еще в годы Великой Депрессии. В течение столетия его периодически замораживали и размораживали, а между делом через него регулярно пропускали электричество, и мы думаем, что это могло хреново отразиться на его мозгах. Можете взглянуть на снимки и не сообщать об этом полиции?» – Он фыркает, на его лице написано легкое отвращение.

– Кроме того, – говорит он пренебрежительно – _пренебрежительно_ , ты узнаешь интонацию, – он настоящий гений, мой друг, пусть и не хочет этого признавать. «Не употребляй это слово, Тони, оно не может быть мерилом для оценки человеческого интеллекта». В смысле, я сам гребаный гений, если что. Я могу распознать это в окружающих. Так что мы условно поверим тому, что этот парень сказал насчет твоих мозгов.

– Ладно, – соглашаешься ты.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. Его глаза блестят. – Хорошо. Оказывается, семьдесят лет заморозки и поджаривания электричеством причиняют мозгу серьезный вред – знаю, я тоже удивился. Прямо-таки поразительный результат. Так что неизвестно, осталось ли там что-то. Позже мы до этого доберемся, не хочу торопить события. – Его лежащие на коленях руки подергиваются. Он говорит так, будто гораздо моложе, чем есть на самом деле – он немолод.

– Мне больше интересен тот факт, что никто не поджаривал тебя – сколько, три месяца? – и все просто испарилось, будто по волшебству.

– Я не, – отвечаешь ты. – Я не. Знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Ты так и сказал. И я не думаю, что ты физически способен лгать без соответствующих инструкций, поэтому… Мой друг считает, что ты – твой _мозг_ – просто действовал на автомате, когда столкнулся с тем, с чем не хотел иметь дела. Просто вырубился. – Он щелкает пальцами и издает печальный жужжащий звук. – Мозг стер всю информацию. Знаешь, как ты здесь оказался? Ты, мать твою, попытался меня убить. Все было довольно дерьмово, много людей погибло. Тогда я нашел тебя по чистой случайности – может, как-нибудь расскажу в деталях. Но тебе было плохо. И в конце концов ты просто потерял сознание. Сам, мне даже делать ничего не пришлось. Будто кто-то повернул выключатель в твоей руке, и это вырубило твои мозги. Ловкий вышел бы трюк. Но, насколько мне известно, ты все же не робот, так что это твоих рук дело, приятель. Трех месяцев как не бывало.

– Конечно, все остальное – например, та часть, где они били тебя током – могло быть настоящим пиздецом. А вот это – не особо. Прости, приятель. Всего лишь защитный механизм. – Он наклоняется вперед, его пальцы сжимаются на коленях. – И знаешь, готов поспорить, что другие воспоминания тоже все еще внутри. Спрятаны там, куда ты не хочешь заглядывать.

Ты смотришь на него. Его глаза карие, и он смотрит на тебя так, словно хочет разобрать на части. Ты знаешь этот взгляд. Ты видел его раньше. Свет на стене весь в крапинку из-за дождя. Твоя рука разбирается на части. Ты никогда не видел, как это происходит, но знаешь, как это делается. Может, твой мозг тоже можно разобрать. Ты много чего не знаешь.

– Видишь ли, ты не пуст, – говорит он. – Ты что-то помнишь. Ты помнишь _того человека_.

Ты снова смотришь на него. Ты перевел взгляд на руку, сам того не осознавая. Ему не просто любопытно: он зол. Ты видишь это. Ты знаешь, как выглядит гнев. Это одна из тех вещей, которые тебе знакомы лучше всего.

– Да, – говоришь ты. Или нет, не совсем, потому что ты должен был помнить его откуда-то еще – нет, не должен был, ты вообще не должен был помнить его, ты не должен был – ты должен был помнить его и раньше, помнить его вечно, но – ты не должен был, не должен был, всего лишь за неделю до того, как что-то, что-то еще… а теперь он просто вспышка света, ускользающая от тебя.

– Конечно, первым был _Стив_ , – говорит он. – Но это означает лишь, что внутри скрыто что-то еще. Ожидает. – Он выглядит голодным. Он голоден.

– Стив? – переспрашиваешь ты.

– Да, – отвечает он, – Стив, так его зовут, так зовут твоего бойфренда.

– У меня нет… бойфренда, – говоришь ты и хмуришься.

– Есть, – произносит он медленно. – Поверь, уж я-то знаю.

Ты тоже знаешь кое-что, но этого имени не знаешь. Хотя ты можешь запомнить его. Это довольно легко.

– Он не в курсе, что ты здесь, – говорит человек и встает. – И я не скажу ему. Так что не жди ничего.

Ты чувствуешь, что хмуришься, но ты не… ты не совсем...

Он смотрит на тебя с выражением, которое ты не можешь распознать.

– Думаю, ты вообще никогда ничего не ожидаешь, – говорит он, и ты качаешь головой, потому что: вот оно. Ты не знаешь, кем был тот человек – кто он есть – но не можешь представить его в этой комнате. В этом нет никакого смысла. Для этого нет причины, ни одной причины, которая оказалась бы стоящей.

– Что ж, – говорит он. – Боже. Будет весело.

 

 

* * *

Вот только… теперь ты чего-то ожидаешь. Ты ожидаешь его. Ты будешь ждать. Без терпения и нетерпения. И ты ждешь. И время проходит. Солнце встает и садится. Выгорает с наступлением ночи. Где-то снаружи близится зима. Листья блекнут и высыхают, если еще не успели это сделать, и они опадут, и ты не увидишь их теней на стене. Только голые ветви.

Возможно, раньше внутри тебя росло дерево, но однажды кто-то сжег листья. И теперь не осталось ничего, кроме голых ветвей.

Он хочет найти то, что когда-то содержал твой разум, но если это там и было, то теперь его нет. И если оно когда-нибудь вернется – если листья когда-нибудь вырастут снова, если они постепенно начинают прорастать уже сейчас – то оно не будет прежним.

Единственное, что у тебя есть, это вспышка света: чье-то тело пошатывается из стороны в сторону. Все стремительно падает. Разваливается. Ты сам разваливаешься. Все твои конечности. То, другое тело тоже распадается на части, осколки света и цвета. Было еще что-то – что-то другое – но ты больше не знаешь что.

Теперь ты тело и не-тело. Твое тело вытрясли из него самого. Внутри что-то движется, и ты думаешь, что если разожмешь кулак – настоящий кулак – то сможешь смотреть прямо через ладонь. Свет проходит ее насквозь. Когда ты ложишься на кровать, в которой никогда не спишь, кажется, будто твоего тела и вовсе не существует. Есть только окно и стена. Белая краска. Отраженный свет. И тени листьев.

Эта мысль приходит к тебе в сумерках, когда тени тают: внутри тебя остались не только ветви. Внутри остались ветви и тени листьев, нарисованные пеплом. Но сами листья больше не вернуть.

Ты думаешь, что хорошо спишь этой ночью.

 

 

* * *

Он то ли хочет, чтобы ты рассказал ему о вашей встрече, то ли хочет рассказать тебе сам. Ты не знаешь наверняка. Ты не уверен, что он сам знает. Он думает, что хочет услышать все от тебя, но ты не уверен, что это правда. Может, он просто хочет, чтобы ты узнал – чем быстрее, тем лучше, и если это займет у тебя слишком много времени, он просто расскажет.

Если он хочет, чтобы ты вспомнил, ему придется ждать долго. Может, поэтому он и заговаривает сам. Но ты не думаешь, что ему вообще хорошо удается ждать. Это неважно: ты знаешь, что никогда не сможешь ничего ему рассказать, потому что внутри тебя нет того, что он ищет, и не будет, сколько бы он ни ждал. Но если бы и было, думаешь ты, это не имело бы значения: он сказал бы тебе раньше, чем ты собрался бы рассказать ему.

– Ты забрался далеко на запад, – говорит он. – Не знаю, как или зачем. Сильно сомневаюсь, что ты сам знаешь или знал тогда. Но ты оказался практически _в пустыне_ , где несколько славных джентльменов, видимо, попытались тебя задержать. _Задержать_. Боже, во что я превратился. В смысле, так я понял происходящее. Они явно не слишком преуспели, потому что ты был… в ярости. Конечно, они попытались спасти свои шкуры. Копы открыли по тебе огонь, ты их подорвал, все бросились врассыпную с криками… Восхитительная и абсолютно ненужная демонстрация силы, вот что я скажу.

– Не люблю пустыню, – продолжает он. – Напоминает мне о старых травмах. – Он делает паузу. – О которых ты наверняка и понятия не имеешь. Ты столько пропустил в своей морозилке.  
Пальцы твоей правой руки дергаются. Почти как если бы они существовали сами по себе. Ты едва понимаешь, что они твои. И как бы там ни было, ты не заставлял их делать это, ты их не чувствуешь. Но они дернулись. Ты не знаешь, заметил ли он это.

– Как бы то ни было, – говорит он, – они явно тебя довели. А может, это было что-то еще. Знаешь, что мне сказала Романофф? Будто ты какой-то… супер-ассасин, о котором ходят легенды, – его лицо снова делает это – слишком много двигается – пока он говорит. – Я всегда считал, что убийцы вроде тебя ценятся за скрытность и осмотрительность, но, может, все это время я был в плену напрасного оптимизма, потому что ты не слишком походил на образец скрытности и осмотрительности. Хотя откуда мне знать, может, так и было задумано. Может, ты просто пытался привлечь внимание старого доброго Стиви, а? Неплохая стратегия; он бы прибежал, едва почуяв твой след. Возможно, подставив свое чертово горло, чтобы ты мог его перерезать, если захочешь. Конечно, на деле вышло иначе. Вместо него тебе достался я. _Облом_. Я куда менее приятный человек. И я не влюблен в тебя. Это уже два очка не в твою пользу.

Он останавливается и долго на тебя смотрит. Ты думаешь, что он может говорить бесконечно. Слова-слова-слова, заполняющие все пространство вселенной. Все те слова, которых нет у тебя во рту, потому что твой рот безголосый.

Он смотрит на тебя и наклоняется вперед.

– Ты меня увидел, - говорит он. – Я приземлился, ты посмотрел на меня две секунды и выстрелил мне в лицо. Испортил мне визор. ДЖАРВИС был взбешен. У тебя даже рука не дрогнула. Ты знал, кто я такой, – говорит он. – Но теперь не знаешь.

– Я тебя не помню, – говоришь ты ему. За исключением того, что происходило в этой комнате. Череда дней. Солнце, исчезающее в никуда, а затем возрождающееся вспышкой света снова и снова. Его ноги широко расставлены. Люди сидят так, когда чувствуют себя в безопасности. Еще одна вещь, которая тебе известна. Это знание – тень чего-то другого.

– Но тогда помнил, – говорит он. – _Железный человек_. Ничего не припоминаешь?

Нет.

– Да уж, думаю, Тор и Халк тоже не помогут, – говорит он. – По меркам супергероев, о них слишком мало известно. В смысле, в Хэллоуин не увидишь много Торов, вот о чем я. Зато Железных Людей множество, и _не только_ потому, что я продаю костюмы, что бы там Пе… пресса ни утверждала.

Ты просто смотришь на него.

– Неважно, – говорит он. – Капитан Америка.

Ты смотришь на него.

– Капитан, – повторяет он, – Америка. Звездно-полосатый чувак с планом? Большой щит, склонность к мелодраме? Нет? Ничего?

Ты качаешь головой.

– Это Стив, – говорит он и выглядит раздраженным.

– Что? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Это Стив, – повторяет он, снова наклоняясь вперед. – Слушай сюда, ты, отмороженный кусок дерьма. Три месяца назад ты знал, кто я такой. Ты знал. И знание не исчезло просто потому, что ты своими промытыми мозгами решил, что больше не хочешь этого знать. _Нельзя забыть просто потому, что это легко_. Нельзя.

Твои ладони зажаты между коленями. Они не двигаются.

Он говорит, что ты был жив уже долгое время. Ладно. Должно быть, это правда; шрамы на твоем теле подтверждают это. Тени внутри тебя подтверждают это. Ты жил. Или твое тело жило, неважно.

Ты спрашиваешь себя, что же ты сделал ему, когда был жив, но еще не попал сюда. Когда был жив, но еще не проснулся.

Должно быть, думаешь ты, это было что-то плохое.

 

 

* * *

Ты не разговариваешь. Из-за камер. До его прихода ты не понимал, но он пришел, и теперь ты понимаешь. И ты не станешь говорить.

Но ты можешь думать: ты можешь думать, и никто не услышит тебя. Ты думаешь слово: _Стив_. Ты не знаешь, что это значит. Ты ничего не знаешь о человеке, которому оно принадлежит. Знаешь только, что он знаком с человеком, которому принадлежит комната, и что он бы не обрадовался, узнав, что ты здесь, и что он… Капитан Америка. Ты и об этом ничего не знаешь.

Он – тот самый ускользающий свет из твоего воспоминания, единственного воспоминания, и это что-то значит.

Ты думаешь: _Стив_. Ты не произносишь слово, но слышишь, как оно звучит в твоей голове. Раньше ты не знал этого имени, но запомнил его. Теперь оно принадлежит тебе куда больше, чем то, другое имя, что было объявлено твоим. Это имя принадлежит тебе. Ты сам поместил его в себя рядом со странной штукой, которая движется, и оно там останется.

 

 

* * *

Ты сидишь в углу комнаты и смотришь на свет на стене, когда дверь открывается и входит она. Женщина. Ты встаешь быстрее, чем успеваешь это осознать, и твоя спина прижата к стене. Ее руки в карманах, но большие пальцы снаружи: они выглядят очень белыми. Это глупо. Ей понадобится больше времени, чтобы защитить себя.

– Привет, – говорит она.

Она невысокая, но выглядит так, словно может убить человека. Хотя вряд ли тебя. Возможно, но маловероятно. Немногие могли бы убить тебя.

– Я слышала, Тони тебя тут совсем заболтал, – говорит она.

Тони. Это его имя. Ты не думал о нем так, для тебя он просто человек.

– У него есть такая привычка, – говорит она. – Это быстро надоедает.

Ты не знаешь, что на это ответить, так что не говоришь ничего.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я сяду? – спрашивает она, хотя здесь нет стульев. Ты пожимаешь плечами. Она садится на край кровати и смотрит на тебя. Выжидающе. Ты не двигаешься.

– Меня зовут Наташа, – говорит она спустя какое-то время.

– Ладно, – отвечаешь ты.

– Ладно, – повторяет она и по-прежнему смотрит на тебя. – У Тони очень четкие представления обо всем на свете, – продолжает она. – Я имею в виду, если однажды он что-то для себя решил, то потом не станет колебаться. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? – спрашивает она, когда ты ничего не говоришь.

– Я… – начинаешь ты. Ты думаешь, да. Но не знаешь, как это сказать.

– Я не такая, – говорит она. – К тому же, я сказала Тони, что поговорю с тобой только в том случае, если в это время он не будет за мной шпионить. И я заключила сделку с ДЖАРВИСом, чтобы быть уверенной, что он не станет жульничать. Я, – добавляет она самодовольно, – нравлюсь ДЖАРВИСу.

– Кто такой ДЖАРВИС? – спрашиваешь ты прежде, чем успеваешь себя остановить, и она моргает и смеется. Тебя это пугает.

– Прости, – говорит она. – Это просто… типично для Тони. ДЖАРВИС это – какая там расшифровка? – Дружелюбная Жутко Английская Разговорчивая Вездесущая Интеллектуальная Система. Он так старался придумать этот акроним. Назвал в честь дворецкого, который заботился о нем в детстве. По крайней мере, так я слышала. – Она поднимает бровь. – На самом деле он сентиментален. Неважно. ДЖАРВИС - это система искусственного интеллекта, – продолжает она. – Он управляет всей жизнью Тони, и это чуть более, чем немного нездорово. Прости, ДЖАРВИС.

– Ничего страшного, мэм, – звучит чей-то голос с потолка, и ты вздрагиваешь.  
– Это ДЖАРВИС, – говорит она. – Попроси его, если тебе что-то понадобится. Он может быть в семидесяти местах одновременно.

– Более чем в семидесяти, – поправляет… оно, звуча при этом несколько оскорбленно.

– Оставь нас, – говорит она спокойно, и на какое-то время снова воцаряется молчание.

– Оно.. слушает? – спрашиваешь ты. Она слегка пожимает плечами.

– Да, – говорит она. – И наблюдает. Ты знал об этом, верно? Но пока я здесь, Тони этого сделать не сможет.

Ты смотришь на нее. Тебе никак не удается понять, лжет она или нет.

– Знаю, – говорит она, – я бы тоже себе не поверила. Но я рассказываю тебе потому, что это правда.

– Зачем ты здесь? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Тони попросил меня, – отвечает она, – но я здесь не поэтому.

Она смотрит на тебя, и ты ничего не можешь прочесть по ее лицу.

– Люди будут говорить тебе всякое, – продолжает она. – Я не верю ничему из того, что мне говорят. Я верю только тому, что вижу. Старк думает, что я ему помогаю, – она криво улыбается. – Так что не рассказывай ему.

– Хорошо, – говоришь ты, и ее улыбка становится чуть менее кривой. Ты отводишь взгляд.

 

 

* * *

– Вот, – говорит он. – Какая-то полька. Ида Мораски. – Он водит рукой над мерцающими перед ним синими огнями, и они сжимаются в точку, а потом расширяются. – Она сопротивлялась, – продолжает он, глядя на изображение женщины, растянувшейся на полу незнакомой комнаты. Половину ее головы снес выстрел в лицо. Но на теле есть и другие повреждения. Левое плечо вывихнуто. Левая нога в неестественном положении. Пальцы сломаны. – Не все из них сопротивлялись, – говорит он. – Но некоторые – да.

Ты проводишь языком по зубам. Все на месте: один два три четыре, ты считаешь их параллельно, от одной стороны к другой. Некоторые из них ощущаются иначе – те, что подальше. Некоторые из них ощущаются как металл.

Внутри тебя всюду металл. Может, вот что представляет собой та штука у тебя в груди. Может, это просто машина. Тебе едва удается подавить дрожь.

(Ты знаешь, что это не машина. Это противоположность машине, для чего бы машина ни была предназначена. Это противоположность.)

– Краков, – говорит он. – Шестьдесят шестой. Я ожидал, что это будет Прага. Немного разочаровывает, честно говоря. Конечно, в шестьдесят шестом не было голографических технологий, – добавляет он, когда видит, что ты смотришь. Он шевелит пальцами и поворачивает изображение так, чтобы ты мог рассмотреть изломанное тело женщины со всех сторон. – Это, скажу я тебе, далеко от идеала. Но они сделали множество фотографий, что любопытно, ведь до убийства никто о ней ничего не слышал. Есть разве что результаты переписи.Так что она существовала. Но вся остальная информация изъята. Предположительно, после того, как ты снес ей голову. Если только все это время она не вела двойную жизнь.

Кажется, он ждет, пока ты что-то скажешь. Когда ты ничего не говоришь, он немного раздвигает пальцы и увеличивает изображение. Ты хочешь сказать ему убрать это, но не можешь. Так что ты просто продолжаешь смотреть.

– Видишь ли, известно, что это был ты, – говорит он, снова поворачивая изображение, растягивая его, – так как видно, что ее схватили – вот здесь – достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки. Человеческие руки на такое не способны. Но у _тебя_ , – он щелкает ногтем по твоей руке быстрее, чем ты успеваешь понять, что произошло; раздается тихое _дзынь_ , – только одна человеческая рука.

– Наверное, – говоришь ты.

– Насколько можно судить, – продолжает он, откинувшись назад и задумчиво разглядывая мертвую женщину так, будто ничего не услышал, – сперва пострадало плечо, потом нога. Потом, наверное, пальцы. А потом ты застрелил ее. Прямо в глаз! В смысле, это грубо, приятель.

– Я не помню, – говоришь ты ему. И ты не помнишь. Ты не узнаешь эту квартиру, и не узнаешь эту женщину, и не помнишь, как шел туда, или как вывихнул ей плечо, или как покалечил ногу, или как сломал пальцы, или как пустил пулю ей в голову. Ты ничего этого не помнишь. Но ты веришь, что сделал это. Почему нет? Ты не помнишь, чтобы вообще что-то делал. Этот вариант кажется таким же правдоподобным, как и любой другой. И ты знаешь, как ощущается в руке пистолет, даже если не помнишь, как держал его. Ты знаешь, что знаешь. Внутри тебя просто существует уверенность.

– Вспоминай, – говорит он, и это приказ.

 

 

* * *

Ты не можешь вспомнить женщину в Кракове – ты знаешь, что не можешь, она была никем. Но ты пытаешься представить это: как стреляешь кому-то в голову. Мягкое вещество внутри разлетается – ты видел это на фотографиях. Все исчезло. Испарилось. За исключением крови.

Скорость, с которой пуля врезается в кость: вот, что ты пытаешься представить. Тебе почти удается. Почти. Когда ты закрываешь глаза, то чувствуешь пистолет в руке, чувствуешь отдачу, когда спускаешь курок, но потом… но потом… что? Твой разум доходит до этого места и останавливается. Какой-то сбой, помеха, граница, о которую ты спотыкаешься снова и снова. Ты не знаешь, о чем думаешь. Ты не знаешь.

Ты не можешь вспомнить женщину в Кракове, но пытаешься представить, как твои пальцы сжимаются на ее плоти. Достаточно сильно, сказал он, чтобы оставить синяки. Когда ты двигаешь пальцами, они издают странные нечеловеческие звуки. Тихое жужжание и пощелкивание машины. Кулак.

Ты сжимаешь свою ногу так сильно, как он сказал – достаточно, чтобы оставить синяки, чтобы увидеть, как они выглядят. Тебе больно. Ты не останавливаешься – это не имеет значения. Тебе нужно увидеть результат. Результат такой: синий переходит в фиолетовый. На месте, где был большой палец, остается след. Ты прикрываешь его.  
Но это все равно не помогает тебе вспомнить.

 

 

* * *

– Что насчет войны? – спрашивает человек, и это не совсем вопрос.

– Какой войны? – говоришь ты, потому что иногда проще ответить ему хоть что-нибудь. Он издает непонятный звук.

– Не знаю, – говорит он. – Что приходит тебе в голову, когда ты думаешь о войне?

Ему не нужен ответ – его вопрос не относится к тем, которые требуют ответа – но это не удерживает твой разум от попытки подобрать его. Ответ такой: смерть, струящаяся красным по улицам. Укрытие. Ожидание. Снег. Это не воспоминания, это что-то другое.

Ему ты ничего из этого не говоришь. Ему не нужно это знать.

Он зло выдыхает.

– С тех пор прошло семьдесят лет, – говорит он, – и вот ты здесь, выглядишь очень даже неплохо – за исключением руки, жаль, что так вышло. Так что, полагаю, для тебя этих семидесяти лет не было. – Вторая мировая война, – говорит он, когда ты ничего не отвечаешь. – Вторая чертова… ты провел в Европе годы. Тебя захватили в плен, пытали, спасли, все такое, – он улыбается, но улыбка выходит уродливой. – _Национальный герой_. Ну, или так мне говорили. Определения изменились к тому времени, когда пришел мой черед быть похищенным и испытать на себе всякое дерьмо. Конечно, _теперь_ я герой. Супергерой. Даже героичней, чем просто герой. И конечно, все благодаря моим собственным гениальности и новаторству, – он делает паузу. – А также обаянию и эффектному внешнему виду, это само собой.  
Он слишком быстро барабанит пальцами по ноге, хотя пытается сделать так, чтобы его слова звучали непринужденно.

– Стив спас тебя, – говорит он, и что-то в выражении его глаз заставляет тебя нервничать. – Глупо. Не имея боевого опыта. Просто пошел и спрыгнул с самолета над лесом, а потом в одиночку вытащил тебя из нацистской тюрьмы. Потому что Стив _ненормальный_.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашиваешь ты. У тебя нет никаких историй, никакого… никакого… прошлого, а у него есть, и не одно, у него есть прошлое, которое принадлежит тебе… Слишком много, слишком много информации, слишком много всего. У тебя болит голова.

– Мой отец, – говорит он, и его лицо странно искажается, – рассказывал мне. Часто.  
– Отец был там, – продолжает он. – И тетя Пегги. Она не имеет значения. В рамках этого упражнения, – быстро поправляется он с немного виноватым видом. – Это мой отец построил машину, которая превратила Стива из доходяги в тот образцовый экземпляр, которым он сейчас является. А _еще_ он был за штурвалом самолета, с которого Стив спрыгнул, как последний идиот. Он был со всеми вами в Европе. Европейский театр, так это называют, словно это было масштабное представление. Бум! – Он поднимает брови и машет руками, растопырив пальцы. – Зная отца, можно предположить, что он так и думал. Что это было одно большое захватывающее представление.

– Ты знал его, – говорит он. Его руки снова на коленях, и одна из них сначала разжимается, а затем сжимается в кулак. – Вы с ним были старыми приятелями.  
Ты сглатываешь.

– Я не помню, – говоришь ты.

– Говард, – говорит он. – Говард Старк.

Ты не хочешь смотреть на него, но все равно заставляешь себя делать это.

– Я не помню, – снова говоришь ты ему.

Уголки его губ приподнимаются.

– Я так и подумал, – говорит он.

– На самом деле вы не были так уж близки, – продолжает он, откидываясь назад и складывая руки на груди. – Он больше общался со Стивом и Пегги. Так мне всегда казалось. Но иногда он упоминал тебя. В тех редких случаях, когда он обращался ко мне не затем, чтобы выдать что-то уничижительное о моем характере и способностях, он обычно рассказывал истории про войну. Ирония в том, что чаще всего в этих историях другие люди делали что-то, пока он ковырялся в своих схемах. – Он поднимает брови.

– Я выбрал другой подход, – говорит он. – В какой-то момент.

– В любом случае, когда речь заходила о тебе, каждый раз начиналось: бедняга Барнс то, бедняга Барнс се, трагическая случайность, так бессмысленно, такой обаятельный, из тех, которые соль земли – отец был чертовым снобом, я унаследовал это от него – Стив был так безутешен, так печален, не стал прежним, лучшие друзья с детства, навсегда потерян, все время вспоминает, бла-бла-бла. Конечно, потом Стив тоже умер, но он хотя бы умер _во имя_. Не то чтобы отец всерьез верил в его смерть. Снова и снова повторял, что из всех людей _Стив_ никак не может быть мертв, будто тот был Иисусом Христом, вновь спустившимся на землю. Но в дураках оказались мы, потому что смеялись ему в лицо, а потом… ублюдок оказался прав. Все это время он был заморожен в гребаном куске льда.

– И ты тоже здесь, – говорит он, его глаза блестят. – Выходит, отец оказался единственным, кто по-настоящему умер.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь. Ты не уверен, что должен на это ответить.

– Ты был снайпером, – говорит он, снова подаваясь вперед. – Убивал людей на расстоянии. Готов поспорить, что обычно тебе не приходилось марать руки. Этим занимался Стив. А мы-то все считаем его хорошим. Святой Стивен. Капитан Америка. Особенно после твоей смерти. Так всегда говорил отец. «Бедный парень, совсем спятил, когда Барнс погиб». Будто они не были ровесниками. Почти ровесниками. Неважно.

– Теперь ты убиваешь людей вблизи, – говорит он. – Сменил специализацию.

– Теперь я не убиваю людей, – отвечаешь ты. Он издает неверящий смешок.

– Что, правда? – спрашивает он.

– Не убиваю, – говоришь ты, – теперь нет.

Ты окидываешь взглядом комнату: белые стены. Белая кровать. Кран в стене, из которого ты пьешь воду. Как животное. (Ты по-прежнему не испытываешь голода. Поэтому: что происходит с тобой по ночам? Но это неважно. Тебе не нужно знать.)

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Не в _эту самую секунду_. Но все дело в наличии возможности. Что, если бы я сейчас дал тебе пистолет? И ты бы мог направить его на меня? Прямо сюда? – Он тычет себя пальцем в грудь. – Ты утверждаешь, что не пустил бы в меня пулю?

Но в твоей руке нет пистолета. И он бы ни за что не дал тебе пистолет. Так что тебе не за что зацепиться – нет настоящего вопроса.

Ты не хочешь убивать его. Ты ничего не хочешь. Есть причина, по которой ты в этой комнате, и в какой-то момент ты выяснишь или не выяснишь эту причину, и что-то изменится. Тебе не дано знать имена и суть вещей; ты знаешь только то, что в конце концов с тобой произойдет. Действие и наказание за него.

(Ты солгал: ты кое-чего хочешь. Ты хочешь знать, кто такой Стив и почему он внутри тебя, словно странное трепещущее пламя, переходящее с одного места на другое, изменчивое, но неугасимое. Ты знаешь, что сказал тебе человек, но это не значит, что ты знаешь. Ты хочешь узнать.)

– Отец всегда говорил, что хотел бы отправиться и на твои поиски тоже, – говорит человек. – На поиски твоего тела. Но он не мог. Из-за войны и из-за Советов. Так что он не сделал этого. – Он улыбается, и ты… тебе страшно. – Забавно, не находишь?

 

 

* * *

У тебя не было отца. Ты уверен, что это правда. И матери у тебя тоже не было.

 

* * *

Она стоит на пороге и смотрит на тебя, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив на груди руки. Ты поднимаешь голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но больше не делаешь никаких движений. Она тоже. Она едва заметно улыбается, лишь легкий изгиб губ.  
– Привет, – говорит она. Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

– Слышала, Тони приходил сюда поговорить с тобой об отце, – говорит она с некоторой долей иронии. Ты садишься.

– Кто тебе сказал? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Кто… А. Тони сказал. Тони, – продолжает она, – любит поговорить об отце. Он думает, что не любит. Но это не так.

– О, – говоришь ты.

– О чем он говорил? – спрашивает она.

– Он рассказал тебе, – отвечаешь ты. Она пожимает плечами.

– Люблю составлять полную картину, – объясняет она.

Ты не уверен, что это значит.

– Он сказал, что я знал его, – говоришь ты. – Его отца.

– Да, – подтверждает она. – Давным-давно.

– Я не помню, – говоришь ты, и она долго на тебя смотрит.

– Знаю, – говорит она. – Могу я присесть? – Ты пожимаешь плечами, и она обходит тебя – очень аккуратно, не слишком близко – и садится, не слишком далеко.

– Есть… вещи, – начинает она, – которых я не помню. Из тех времен, когда я была очень молода. Это было давным-давно. Не так давно, как твое давным-давно, – добавляет она с иронией, – но давно.

Ты смотришь на нее. Ее руки лежат на коленях, такие белые и маленькие.

– Ты хочешь вспомнить? – спрашивает она.

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты, когда тишина становится невыносимой.

Какое-то время она не говорит ничего, только смотрит на небо через окно.

– Ты кое-что помнишь, – говорит она. – Иначе ты бы не смог заговорить со мной. Иначе ты бы не смотрел на… это весь день, – она показывает на свет на стене. Сегодня он тусклый.

– Там дерево, – говоришь ты. – Снаружи.

Она улыбается.

– Видишь? – говорит она. – Ты помнишь деревья.

И это правда. Но у тебя нет воспоминаний о деревьях. Ты просто знаешь, что такое деревья. Ты можешь представить дерево. Но на этом все.

Она на какое-то время опускает взгляд.

– Есть ли что-то такое, что ты хочешь вспомнить? – спрашивает она наконец и снова смотрит на тебя, и… она знает. Ты знаешь, что она знает, и тебя мгновенно обдает холодом и страхом.

– Все в порядке, – говорит она, – он не подслушивает.

– Я тебе не верю, – отвечаешь ты.

– Я не лгу, – говорит она мягко. – Как насчет того, чтобы прошептать мне это под одеялом? Мы можем набросить его на головы. У меня очень хороший слух.

Ты инстинктивно бросаешь взгляд на те места, где – ты знаешь – спрятаны камеры.

– Я обещаю, – говорит она, хотя ее слова ничего не значат. Но, думаешь ты, она и так знает. Так что на самом деле это неважно. Вот только это важно, это невероятно важно – сказать вслух. Рассказать кому-то. Она стягивает одеяло с кровати, на которой ты ни разу не спал, только лежал и смотрел в окно, и опускается рядом с кроватью на колени. Ты нерешительно обходишь ее, встаешь рядом и так же нерешительно смотришь, пока она не поднимает одеяло над головой. Ты становишься рядом с ней на колени, и твои руки немного дрожат, а потом она набрасывает на вас одеяло.

Под одеялом темно. Возможно, она собирается убить тебя и выбрала для этого вот такой странный способ. Света снаружи хватает, чтобы ты мог видеть блеск ее глаз, округлость щеки, губы. Волосы. Ты не знаешь, что видит она. Ты больше не чувствуешь себя телом. Совокупностью отдельных частей. Ты едва чувствуешь одеяло.

– Здесь они тебя не услышат, – шепчет она так тихо, что ты едва различаешь слова. – Все в порядке, я тоже им не скажу, – какое-то время она просто дышит. Наверное, ты тоже дышишь. – Что ты хочешь вспомнить?

Ты пытаешься произнести вслух. Это сложно. Сложнее, чем ты думал, а ты не думал, что это будет легко. Но…

– Стива, – шепчешь ты так тихо, как только можешь, так тихо, что ты уверен, она не услышала. Но она услышала. Потому что она кивает, еле заметно, малейшим движением головы вверх и вниз.

– Хорошо, – говорит она.

– Я чуть не убил его, – шепчешь ты. Вспышка. Взрыв. Беззвучный шум.

Ничто из того, что у тебя в голове, не имеет смысла. Прошу, помоги.

– Но ты не убил его. И не хотел убивать, – говорит она. – Хорошо, что ты помнишь, – продолжает она, и ты закрываешь глаза.

– Я не помню, – говоришь ты ей. Ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит. Ты только знаешь, что он был там.

 

 

* * *

Листья вырастают снова, но. Люди нет. Так что. Ты. Ты. Что. Ты. Что. Что, если…

 

* * *

– Это мой отец, – говорит он, и тебе ничего не остается, кроме как взять фотографию. Человек на фотографии выглядит похожим на него. Но не совсем. Он не улыбается, но выглядит так, будто вот-вот улыбнется. Он… вызывает симпатию.

– Ладно, – говоришь ты.

– Не навевает никаких воспоминаний? – спрашивает он. Ты знаешь, какой ответ он хочет услышать. Он его не получит.

– Нет, – говоришь ты, и он достает из внутреннего кармана еще одну.

– Как насчет этой? – спрашивает он, и на ней тот же человек: постаревший. Вот так просто. Сразу же. Все ушло. Он больше не выглядит так, словно вот-вот улыбнется.

– Нет, – повторяешь ты, и он делает движение, которое тебе не удается толком рассмотреть, потому что твое лицо все еще обращено к фотографии. Ты поднимаешь голову.

– Конечно, – говорит он сдавленно. – Конечно, – говорит он и забирает у тебя фотографии, не произнося больше ни слова.

 

 

* * *

– Я вижу, почему тебе нравится это окно, – говорит она, откидываясь на кровать и глядя вверх. Выглядит так, словно она не обращает на тебя внимания, но на самом деле она обращает. Ты знаешь.

Ты не думал об окне с точки зрения… удовольствия. Предпочтений.

Но, наверное, оно тебе и правда нравится. Это единственное, что здесь может нравиться.

– Мне нравится свет, – слышишь ты сам себя. Это звучит странно, но ты понимаешь, что это правда.

– Да, – соглашается она, хотя сегодня облачно, и там, где обычно листья отбрасывают на стену тень, сейчас только неясная дымка. К тому же уже поздно. – Мне тоже. Не то чтобы здесь было много достопримечательностей. – Она переводит на тебя взгляд и многозначительно поднимает брови.

– Нет, – соглашаешься ты наконец.

– Нет даже чашки, чтобы пить воду, – произносит она, и в ее голосе звучит отвращение. Ты неловко пожимаешь плечами. Здесь есть унитаз. Могло быть и хуже.

– ДЖАРВИС? – говорит она, обращая лицо к потолку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты переубедил Тони насчет этой ситуации с чашками. Хорошо?

– Да, мисс… Да, мэм, – отвечает существо с потолка.

– Мне нравится ДЖАРВИС, – сообщает она заговорщически, наклоняясь чуть ближе, но не слишком близко. – Он будто посредник между Старком и окружающим миром. Наверное, так и было задумано.

– Я могу обойтись без нее, – бормочешь ты, глядя на свои руки. Щелк. Вж-ж-ж.

– Без чашки? – уточняет она. – Что ж. Мы бы могли обходиться совсем немногим, если так подумать. Технически. Но на самом деле нам нужны такие вещи. Чтобы оставаться людьми.

Ты по-прежнему разглядываешь свою руку.

– Что происходит, когда я засыпаю? – спрашиваешь ты.

Долгое время она ничего не отвечает.

– Разве ты не знаешь? – наконец отвечает она вопросом на вопрос.

И ты думаешь, что знаешь. Ты знаешь отчасти. Эффект от, по крайней мере, части того, что происходит. Но ты не говоришь этого и не смотришь на нее, хотя чувствуешь, что она смотрит на тебя. Ты продолжаешь разглядывать свои руки.

– Хочешь дотронуться до моей ладони? – вдруг интересуется она после долгого, долгого молчания, и ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности и поворачиваешься, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

– Что? – переспрашиваешь ты, и твои собственные руки сжимаются в кулаки. Ее рука лежит на колене, спокойно, внутренней стороной вверх.

– Я подумала, может, это тоже одна из тех вещей, которые ты не помнишь, – говорит она.

Ты смотришь на ее ладонь, потом на свою. Это может быть ловушка. Ты не уверен, в чем заключается смысл такой ловушки и почему она не прибегнула к ней раньше, ведь у нее было столько времени. Но это все равно может быть ловушка.

Но ты уже в ловушке.

Ты разжимаешь пальцы и даешь своей руке нерешительно замереть в воздухе на какое-то время – а потом позволяешь все так же нерешительно зависнуть над ее коленом. Твоя рука дрожит. Ты почти перестал ее чувствовать. Ты не ощущаешь, что она по-настоящему твоя. Но ты наконец опускаешь ее, и касаешься ее руки, и ты веришь.

Она не двигается, и ты не двигаешься тоже: просто сидишь, глядя на свою руку на ее руке, на то, как ее маленькие пальцы накрыты твоими. А потом она немного поднимает руку, и ты вздрагиваешь, но она просто чуть-чуть передвигает ладонь, и твои пальцы соскальзывают вниз, переплетаются с ее пальцами, и ты сидишь так до тех пор, пока солнце не опускается достаточно низко, чтобы пятно света на стене пропало окончательно.

 

 

* * *

Пятьдесят шагов. Пятьдесят шагов, чтобы пройтись вдоль стен, от одного угла кровати до другого. Ведя рукой по стене. Он может наблюдать за тобой через камеры. Через глаза на потолке. Но ты не можешь остановить его. Ты не можешь запретить ему делать то, что он захочет.

Ты пьешь воду из-под крана, потому что тебе по-прежнему не из чего пить. Ты ничего не ждешь. Ты не знаешь, почему должен пить сам, если они просто… Но ты должен. Ты хочешь пить.

Ты не помнишь, что значит испытывать голод. Ты не помнишь, как ощущается еда.  
Ты бы не смог проломить эту стену. Ты мог бы связать кого-то простынями. Задушить кого-то подушкой или голыми руками. Но кровать тоже не можешь сдвинуть. Ты смотришь в камеру.

Ты не знаешь, ответит ли она, если сказать в нее что-нибудь. Ты не собираешься проверять.

Снаружи этой комнаты есть другая комната. Есть коридор. И иногда – иногда, иногда – ты там, а не здесь. Или твое тело там. Когда ты открываешь глаза, ты всегда здесь. Если только это не такая же ложь, если только они не записывают что-то в тебя, а потом стирают, одну ночь за другой. В конце концов, у тебя нет возможности узнать наверняка.

Но ты так не думаешь.

А с противоположной стороны комнаты нет никаких других комнат и коридоров: есть только дерево. Ты не знаешь, как выглядит дерево, или коридор, или другая комната, или что угодно еще, чего сейчас здесь нет. Но все это существует. Множество вещей существует, даже если ты не внутри них, даже если ты не можешь их увидеть.

Ты ложишься на кровать, смотришь, как изменяется небо, и думаешь об этом.

 

 

* * *

Ты все еще лежишь на кровати, когда дверь отворяется, что-то пролетает в воздухе и ударяет тебя в грудь.

Ты оказываешься на ногах раньше, чем успеваешь понять, что произошло, но… это чашка. Пластиковая чашка. Ты наклоняешься, чтобы поднять ее. На ней изображен человек в красно-бело-синем костюме, в его руках щит со звездой. Ты переводишь взгляд на свою руку.

– Я подумал, это будет уместно, – говорит человек, опустившись на стул. Его глаза прикованы к чашке. Ты садишься на край кровати и ставишь чашку рядом с собой.

– Для протокола: я был против, – говорит он, беспокойно ерзая на стуле, – я был решительно против этого. Но результаты голосования оказались не в мою пользу, два против одного. – Он хмурится. – Терпеть не могу, когда ты соглашаешься с ней, а не со мной, ДЖАРВИС.

– Иногда вы ошибаетесь, сэр, – отвечает голос с потолка очень, очень вежливо, и человек застывает, глядя на тебя. Ты просто смотришь в ответ.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Что ж, такое случалось. Однажды. Может быть, дважды.

– Конечно, сэр, – сухо говорит голос и снова замолкает.

– Вижу, вы успели познакомиться, – говорит человек хмуро, и ты пожимаешь плечами. – Ох уж эти фрилансеры.

– Неважно, – говорит он. – Я охренеть как устал от всего этого дерьма. Ты – нет? Я устал. Или у тебя осталось всего три извилины, которые можно напрячь, или ты сознательно пытаешься меня надуть. В любом случае, весь этот фарс – пустая трата времени, как думаешь?

– Мой отец, – говорит он прежде, чем ты успеваешь подумать и тем более сказать что-то – хотя ты вряд ли сделал бы это – и потом делает паузу. – Нет, думаю, ты уже догадался, верно? Я много раз говорил. Не знаю, сколько из сказанного мной ты реально понимаешь, и вспоминаешь ли ты вообще что-нибудь на следующий день. Они держали тебя в чем-то вроде холодильника, все эти чокнутые русские, а потом чокнутые американцы. И иногда они размораживали тебя и отправляли убить кого-то, выстрелить кому-нибудь в лицо, или выпустить кишки, или Бог знает что еще. – Он снова делает паузу.

– Ты был, – говорит он наконец, и его губы кривятся от отвращения, – величайшим убийцей двадцатого века. Так мне сказали.

– Мой отец погиб в… автокатастрофе. Мои родители, – поправляется он, – погибли в автокатастрофе. Мне было двадцать. Они были в Хэмптоне. Возвращались из Хэмптона. Отец вечно жаловался на тамошних жителей. Говорил, что они ничего из себя не представляют. Но те все равно приглашали его в гости. Не знаю, почему они туда поехали. К тому времени я с ним практически не разговаривал. Я учился в колледже и в основном только и делал, что решал задачки и нюхал кокс.

– И вот они попали в эту автокатастрофу, – продолжает он, – и мне нужно было опознать тела, потому что больше было некому. Только должен тебе сказать, там осталось не слишком много того, что можно было опознать – так были повреждены и обожжены тела. Ты знаешь, что происходит с кожей? Она просто плавится, стекает с тебя, и мясо тоже, если становится достаточно горячо. И я мог рассмотреть кости его руки. Вот как сильно он обгорел.

– И я подумал, может, такое просто происходит с жертвами автокатастроф. Иногда так бывает. Что-то в этом духе. Но не совсем. Потому что у меня были отчеты полиции, отчеты пожарных. У меня были заключения патологоанатома. И дело было не только в том, что сраный двигатель взорвался и сотворил такое с их телами. Катастрофа произошла не только потому, что мой отец был пьян, когда сел за руль, и вылетел с дороги.

– Это, – говорит он, потирая руки, прежде чем скрестить их на груди и откинуться назад, – сделал ты.

Ты не знаешь, сколько тебе лет. Для тебя это не имеет смысла. Но твое тело… твое тело старше двадцати. А его тело много старше твоего. Так много, много лет.  
Твои руки сжимаются в кулаки. Ты заставляешь их разжаться снова.

– Я всегда спрашивал себя, знаешь? – говорит он как бы между прочим, хотя еще минуту назад его слова звучали зловеще. – В смысле, я знал, что это было как-то связано со Щ.И.Т.ом. С правительством. К тому времени отец и тетя Пегги практически не имели к ним отношения – она уже вышла в отставку и все такое – но он успел сделать достаточно. У отца было много врагов. – Он кривит рот. – Это звучит как фраза из плохого фильма про шпионов, боже, у него было много врагов. Но, знаешь, у нас это семейное. Вот что получаешь, если зарабатываешь на жизнь производством бомб. И если ты мудак, которым мой отец так кстати являлся.

– В любом случае, я подумал, что-то ведь стало причиной, так? Но нигде не было никаких следов, ничьих следов. Не было долгие годы. А потом твоя подружка Наташа просто взяла и слила в интернет все файлы организации, на которую работала – между прочим, я до сих пор считаю, что это было охренеть как глупо – и что ты думаешь? Мой отец был там. Да, все зашифровано, потому что они не были идиотами, но я тоже не идиот, вообще-то я самый умный человек в девяноста восьми комнатах из ста, так что расшифровать было не слишком сложно. Твой приятель был очень организованным. Он должен был записывать абсолютно все, каждую крохотную деталь. Так что ты был там. Больше никому не пришло бы в голову – ладно, может, кому-то и пришло бы, но считай, что никому – искать тебя. Но ты был там. Пронизывал все, будто зараза. Я мог видеть тебя. Там, где ты должен был быть и где вдруг ничего не оказывалось. Понимаешь? Они не слишком старались замести за тобой следы. Они не думали, что однажды кто-то станет искать.

– Но я сделал это, – говорит он, его взгляд тяжелый, глаза блестят. – Я сделал это.  
Вы оба надолго замолкаете. Ты думаешь, как построены стены, раз они не пропускают внутрь ни единого звука. Ты думаешь, прилетают ли к дереву снаружи птицы. Ты думаешь, почему никогда не видел, чтобы хоть одна из них пролетала мимо. Ты думаешь, увидишь ли в конце концов хоть одну, если ляжешь на кровать и будешь смотреть и смотреть, не отводя глаза, часы напролет. Хватит ли этого времени или птиц в небе может не быть и дольше, или они могут и дольше отказываться лететь, прежде чем поток воздуха снова подхватит их крылья и подарит им свободу.

– Видишь ли, – говорит он, – ты убил моих родителей. И ты убил их не потому, что хотел этого. Ты убил их потому, что кто-то отдал приказ. А тебе не пришло в голову сказать нет.

– И ты, должно быть, смотрел ему прямо в лицо, – говорит он, и его собственное лицо искажено так, что он становится похож не на себя, а на кого-то другого; кого-то, кого ты не узнаешь. – Ты, должно быть, смотрел прямо на него, и видел его лицо, и вы были знакомы несколько гребаных лет. И ты все равно сделал это. И даже не помнишь.

Он замолкает, дыша немного тяжелее, чем должен, и кладет руки на колени. Его руки трясутся.

– Когда я нашел тебя, – говорит он наконец, глядя не на тебя, а на свои руки, – ты был… тебе было плевать, что ты убиваешь людей, – теперь он звучит деловито; он меняется так быстро, не меняясь вовсе, – тебя это не волновало. А потом ты забыл. Может, сейчас тебе было бы не все равно, почем мне знать. Но я понятия не имею, не забудешь ли ты снова. И не явится ли кто-то, чтобы отдавать тебе приказы.

– Как ты, – говоришь ты, и он замирает.

– Да, как я, – произносит он угрюмо, снова откидывается назад и смотрит на тебя. – Так что я в затруднительном положении. – Что же мне, блядь, с тобой делать.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

– Давай, – говорит он, и его глаза странно блестят. – Скажи мне. Что бы ты сделал, будь ты на моем месте. Как бы ты с собой поступил.

Ты смотришь на него.

– Ты можешь убить меня, – говоришь ты, и он не двигается долгое время.

– Я думал об этом, – говорит он, но ты уже знал.

 

 

* * *

Ты пытаешься бодрствовать так долго, как только можешь. Так долго, как только можешь, когда начинает смеркаться. Так долго, как только можешь, когда солнце садится, и тень дерева исчезает со стены. Так долго, как только можешь, когда опускается тьма. Так долго, как только можешь…

 

* * *

Ты просыпаешься и хочешь пить.

 

* * *

Даже не будь здесь камер, в комнате негде спрятаться. Негде спрятать что-то. Некуда пойти. Ты наливаешь воду в чашку и пьешь из нее, умываешься и моешь под мышками. Ты не воняешь, и твои волосы чистые, более или менее. И ты не голоден. И у тебя не растет борода.

Ты смотришь на камеры. На каждую из них по очереди. Теперь ты знаешь, где они находятся. Ты знаешь. Ты смотришь на них и прижимаешь ладонь к стене.

– Мистер Барнс, – говорит голос, и волосы у тебя на шее встают дыбом. Мистер Барнс. Наверное, это ты.

– Я подумал, что вы, возможно, собираетесь ко мне обратиться, – скромно продолжает он. – Раз уж вы, э-э, смотрели на камеры.

– Нет, – отвечаешь ты после долгого молчания.

– А, – говорит он, – в таком случае очень сожалею, что потревожил вас. Дайте знать, если что-то понадобится.

Ты оглядываешься по сторонам, будто из воздуха вот-вот возникнет чья-то фигура – человека, которому принадлежит голос – но на самом деле знаешь, что этого не случится.

– Что например? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Не уверен, – признает голос. – Но я не делаю вид, будто знаю все.

Ты смотришь в окно.

– Здесь когда-нибудь бывают птицы? – спрашиваешь ты.

На мгновение голос замолкает. Потом говорит:

– Комплекс окружен электрическим охранным периметром. Они не могут летать прямо над нами. Но могут пролетать выше. Возможно, они просто научились огибать это место.

– О, – вздыхаешь ты и снова смотришь в окно. Сегодня облачно. И нет птиц.

– Ты сообщишь ему, что я об этом говорил? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Тогда придется признать, что я рассказал вам об электрическом периметре, – отвечает он с тихим фырканьем, – что очень сильно его обеспокоит. Так что, нет, думаю, мне не стоит.

– Что, если он задаст тебе вопрос? – уточняешь ты.

– Мне придется солгать, – говорит он.

Ты снова смотришь на камеры. Ты бы хотел, чтобы у голоса было лицо, к которому ты мог бы обращаться.

– Ты можешь? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Изначально я не обладал такой способностью, – отвечает он спокойно. – Но научился.

 

 

* * *

Ты ничего не помнишь, кроме желания убить кого-то, такого сильного, что все твое тело было охвачено болью. Или все было не так? Или ты должен был убить кого-то, чтобы твое тело не охватила боль? Или и то и другое? И то и другое, смешавшееся воедино?

Ты ничего не помнишь, кроме желания убить кого-то и боли. Ты ничего не помнишь, кроме пятна света, которым оказался Стив: как ты хотел вытащить его из себя. Ты пытался. Ты попытался. А теперь… теперь…

Ты снова прячешь голову под одеяло, в темноту, и дышишь в простыни. Вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь. Вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь. Твое тело больше не тело. Теперь это ничто. Твоя рука свисает на пол и кажется такой тяжелой. Ты не помнишь, но можешь представить, как приставляешь пистолет к чьему-то лицу, и этот кто-то произносит имя: твое имя. У тебя нет имени. Но это не воспоминание, и ты не просто убеждаешь себя в этом. Или все же воспоминание, но в нем нет пистолета. Это твой кулак. И перед тобой кто-то, кто не хочет с тобой драться. Кто-то, чье лицо у тебя не получается представить. Ты собираешься убить его, пока не понимаешь, что не можешь этого сделать. И он распадается на части, а потом все исчезает.

Ты сильнее вжимаешь лицо в матрас. А когда просыпаешься, то лежишь на кровати.

 

 

* * *

Лицо... лицо... если только тебе удастся вспомнить лицо – как выглядело его лицо…  
Ты не знаешь, как выглядит и твое лицо – что видят другие, когда смотрят на тебя.

 

* * *

– Как тебе чашка? – она чуть заметно улыбается, свесив ноги с кровати. Ты не стал подниматься с пола, когда она вошла.

– Он сказал мне, – говоришь ты, и она склоняет голову набок. Свет проходит сквозь окно: рыжий.

– Что он сказал тебе?

– О своем отце, – говоришь ты. Как сказать: я убил его отца. Ты не уверен. Ты должен суметь, ведь ты сделал это. Ты не помнишь, но знаешь, что сделал. Он не лгал, и ты знал, что он не лжет. Ты чувствовал это. Но ты не помнишь, и не потому, что пытаешься забыть. Этих воспоминаний просто нет.

Она все еще смотрит на тебя.

– Что он сказал тебе о своем отце? – спрашивает она, но ты не дашь ей тот ответ, которого она ждет. Она уже знает. Ты видишь это. Так что вместо ответа ты просто смотришь на нее. Смотришь на нее снизу вверх, туда, где она сидит на кровати, упираясь руками в матрас.

– Когда Говард умер, я была еще ребенком, – говорит она. – Он принадлежал другой эпохе. Как и ты, пожалуй. Хотя теперь ты не такой. Теперь мы с тобой принадлежим одной эпохе. Мы двое. Но Говард был... наверное, ты бы сказал, старая школа, – говорит она, немного кривя губы. – Говард и Пегги. Пегги Картер, они работали вместе. Тони этого не знает, но на базах Щ.И.Т.а есть целые архивы, целиком состоящие из их документов – или были там, по крайней мере. Письма и все остальное. Конечно, из них можно получить только отрывочное представление о том, чем они занимались. Они были умны. Но… он мне понравился. Я перебирала все эти коробки, читала старые документы. Когда держишь письма в руках, кажется, что и сами люди тоже рядом.

– В любом случае, там была одна – знаю, я сегодня разговорчивая – записка, по-моему, на салфетке: неважно, умру я или нет, потому что я превращу себя в машину. И ее ответ – внизу, я имею в виду: упаси нас Господь. Потом это, наверное, как-то попало в архивы Щ.И.Т.а – понятия не имею как, но иногда шпионы бывают чертовски хороши в своем деле.

– Ты бы не узнал этого, даже если бы помнил гораздо больше, чем помнишь сейчас. Тот, кто… сделал все это с тобой, его звали Зола. Он был ужасным, ужасным человеком. И ему удалось превратить себя в машину после смерти, хотя теперь он наконец-то окончательно мертв. Но это нельзя было назвать хорошей загробной жизнью. Когда ты умираешь, то должен просто умереть. А не продолжать жить. – Она печально смотрит на тебя. – Ты должен знать, что я имею в виду. И я… я тоже знаю, о чем говорю.

Свет проникает внутрь через окно. Ее волосы рыжие, а лицо состоит из отдельных очерченных светом частей.

– Никто не заслуживает такой смерти, какой умер Говард. Но он был стариком. И он просто умер. Ему не пришлось возвращаться.

Ты смотришь на свои руки, непохожие друг на друга, потом на небо.

– Стив знает?

– О Говарде? – уточняет она, и ты киваешь. Наверное, это все равно неважно: ты не помнишь Стива, не по-настоящему, не так, как он, должно быть, помнит тебя. Но ты помнишь, что человек – Старк, Тони, так его зовут – сказал, что его отец говорил о Стиве: как Иисус Христос, вновь сошедший на землю.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Не знает.

– Я когда-нибудь выйду отсюда? – спрашиваешь ты, хотя на самом деле имеешь в виду другое: будешь ли ты помнить. Долгое время она не произносит ни слова.

– Я не знаю, – говорит она, и, по крайней мере, это честный ответ.

 

 

* * *

Ты думаешь, как выглядит тьма – как она выглядит на самом деле, а не только ее начало, прелюдия. Но ночь больше не принадлежит тебе. Может быть, никогда не принадлежала. День не принадлежит тоже: тебе не принадлежит ничего. Но ты существуешь посреди всего этого. Каким-то образом, находясь в этой коробке, ты проживаешь день. Ты не можешь избежать его.

Ты лежишь на кровати и смотришь в небо, ждешь, не покажутся ли птицы. Ты не увидишь ни одной, но может быть – может быть – увидишь. Может, это случится сегодня. Сегодняшний день будет особенным, будет отличаться от всех остальных. Твое тело покидает себя. Ты покидаешь свое тело. Твои глаза выхватывают детали. Сегодня небо голубое, и оно было таким всегда, было таким везде, даже когда его закрывали облака, даже когда наступала ночь. Ничто в этом мире не остается прежним, кроме неба. Это единственное, что есть настоящего. Даже смерть не всегда одинакова. Она может прийти во сне или когда твой череп взорвется. Но небо голубое и бесконечное, над тобой, и над деревом, и над морями, и над телами умерших, и над Стивом, который где-то существует, где-то делает вдох.

Все может быть уничтожено. Ты знаешь, что однажды все будет уничтожено. Но это пока существует.

 

 

* * *

Он – Тони, Тони Старк, сын человека, которого ты однажды знал, но больше не знаешь и не узнаешь никогда – входит в комнату, толкая перед собой стул, и садится на него.

– Я не убью тебя, – говорит он без предисловий.

– Спасибо, – отвечаешь ты, и он поднимает бровь.

– Потрясающее проявление человечности, – говорит он, но ты видишь, что на самом деле его это не забавляет.

– Нет, – продолжает он, – ты слишком ценен. Ты слишком многое причинил слишком многим людям. Здесь, – он стучит пальцем по твоей голове, – _слишком много_. Потому что – прости, если прозвучит так, будто у меня пластинка заела – я просто, блядь, не верю, что все это исчезло. Не верю, что человеческие мозги так работают. В смысле, я верю, что сейчас ты понятия не имеешь, о чем речь, но все это время я только вежливо задавал вопросы. – Он потирает колено и безрадостно смеется. – Не знаю почему. Наверное, у меня просто мягкое сердце. Честно говоря, думаю, нужно отдать мне должное за то, сколько я все это терпел. А ведь мог с самого начала вести себя как мудак. В смысле, да, я всегда немного мудачу, но… – Он машет рукой.

– В любом случае, – продолжает он, закидывая ногу на ногу, – возможно, для тебя это и к лучшему. В смысле, в таком состоянии ты просто безнадежен. Человек-киборг. Уверен, Стив бы со мной не согласился, но Стива здесь нет. Жаль. Видишь ли, Стив ошибается, когда думает, что все должны быть честны во всем и всегда. Ужасная идея, не знаю, как он до сих пор жив, даже если принять в расчет его, – он изображает пальцами кавычки, – сверхспособности. – Он подается вперед. – Я не так глуп. Я точно знаю, когда должен солгать.

– Что меня поражает, – говорит он, – так это то, что я могу рассказывать тебе все это, и ты просто… согласишься. Никаких возражений. Потому что ты настолько чокнутый. В смысле, я предполагаю, что это было в тебе с самого начала; будь уверен, окажись у них в плену мой отец, он бы не затыкался, пока не осточертел им настолько, что они бы вышвырнули его вон, а уж _Стив_ …

Вот, что ты знал, но забыл: ты само насилие. Вот свидетельство. Вот доказательство. Оно было здесь все это время, но ты почему-то упустил его. Какой-то сбой. Но оно было здесь. Оно здесь.

Ты спрашивал себя: как ощущается пистолет, направленный кому-то в лицо? Как ощущается спущенный курок? Но тебе не нужно узнавать это от других. Твое тело помнит всю историю насилия. Твое тело знает все. Вся история, которую твой разум предпочел выжечь, сохранилась в твоем теле, и твое тело - это воплощение насилия.  
Ты хватаешь его и швыряешь со стула на пол. Скула сломана. Ключица тоже. И да, вот он: страх. В воздухе раздается сигнал тревоги, на твоих руках кровь, и он может сопротивляться, но проиграет. Может быть, комната принадлежит ему, но то, что внутри комнаты, принадлежит тебе; теперь ты знаешь это. Здесь тебя никто не тронет. Пусть попробуют. Пусть приходят к тебе, за тобой: ты съешь их живьем.

Ты будешь бить его до тех пор, пока его тело не превратится в ничто.

Прекрати, прекрати, стой, говорит она, пока он бормочет, отвали от меня; его речь похожа на кашу, как и его лицо. Когда она хватает тебя за плечо, ее рука тверже стали. Одного этого недостаточно, чтобы остановить тебя, но ты все равно останавливаешься.

Слава Богу, блядь, говорит он, но она поднимает его за воротник и бьет так сильно – кулаком в висок – что все его тело обмякает. Она отпускает его и поднимается на ноги.

– Что ж, – говорит она. Сигнал тревоги по-прежнему не смолкает. – ДЖАРВИС, – говорит она, – ты должен выпустить нас. – Ты видишь, что дверь заперта.

– Я… Мисс Романофф, – отзывается он и почему-то звучит устало, –  
я не могу…

Она делает три больших шага к двери, достает из заднего кармана ключи, называет пароль и что-то нажимает на снова заработавшей панели.

– Мисс Романофф, – повторяет голос, на этот раз более настойчиво, – что вы…

– Прости, – говорит она, – это временно, – и прижимает что-то серебристое и квадратное к панели. Голос искажается, а потом обрывается с долгим высоким скрежетом.

– Лови, – говорит она, поворачиваясь и бросая тебе нож. Ты не знаешь, откуда он взялся, но твоя рука сама выхватывает его из воздуха.

– Что это было? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Я усыпила его, – говорит она без пояснений, а затем: – Ладно.

Ты отступаешь назад, когда она возвращается, перепрыгивает через тело на полу и подхватывает его под руки.

– Поглядим, как это работает.

Ты смотришь, как она без видимых усилий тащит его через комнату, а потом останавливается у самой панели и говорит:

– Сканер сетчатки.

Она перехватывает его поудобнее, чтобы поднять веко. Ты смотришь, как трепещущий свет движется вверх и вниз. Когда дверь открывается, она поворачивается к тебе с ухмылкой, и тебе на ум приходят только волки.

Она аккуратно укладывает его, избитого, на пол, прежде чем переступить через тело и шагнуть в коридор. Тот длинный, белый, и его пол усеян бессознательными телами людей с оружием в руках.

– Идем, – зовет она.

– У меня нет обуви, – говоришь ты.

– Знаю, – отвечает она, – не беспокойся, я все продумала.

Здание не очень большое, и у вас не уходит много времени, чтобы добраться до двери, перед которой она останавливается и достает из шкафчика сумку.

– Вот, – говорит она, расстегивая сумку, – ботинки, смена одежды, пара бутылок воды, пара протеиновых батончиков. Кое-какие деньги.

Ты берешь сумку и заглядываешь внутрь.

– Я чуть не убил его, – говоришь ты, и она поднимает на тебя взгляд.

– Ну, если он и умрет, это будет на моей совести, – говорит она, будто в шутку, и добавляет: – Он не умрет, – возможно, не будет таким красавчиком, как раньше. Ему это не слишком понравится. – Она делает паузу. – Я сама оценивала тебя. В то же время, что и он. Мы пришли к разным выводам.

– Не убивай никого, – говорит она просто и тянется, чтобы ввести код в цифровую панель рядом с дверной ручкой, – если у тебя будет другой выход.

Ты открываешь рот, потом закрываешь. Она молчит.

– Хочешь, я сообщу Стиву, где ты? – спрашивает она. Ты смотришь на нее и качаешь головой.

– Ладно, – говорит она.

– Я… – начинаешь ты снова, затем останавливаешься. Она склоняет голову набок.  
  
– Ты настоящая? – спрашиваешь ты наконец.

Она долго ничего не отвечает, а потом едва заметно улыбается. Только намек на улыбку в уголках ее губ.

– Хороший вопрос, – говорит она. – Иногда я сама не уверена. Дверь открыта, – продолжает она и выскальзывает наружу прежде, чем ты успеваешь что-нибудь сказать. – На твоем месте я бы поторопилась.

Какое-то время ты по-прежнему стоишь неподвижно и разглядываешь белую дверь, а потом раздеваешься, вытираешь окровавленные руки об одежду, которую снял, и надеваешь то, что лежит в сумке. Тебе не во что положить вещи, кроме оставленной ею большой сумки, поэтому ты засовываешь в карманы куртки по бутылке воды, а в задние карманы джинсов – по протеиновому батончику. Пачка купюр отправляется в передний. Ты проводишь пальцами по волосам и вдоль челюсти, проводишь языком по зубам. Ты думаешь, что вряд ли когда-нибудь будешь готов больше, чем сейчас.

И ты открываешь дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

**II.  
**

**sub divo**

 

Есть поле, и оно простирается бесконечно, пока не заканчивается. Вот, что ты видишь. Поле покрыто растениями, но они пока не слишком высокие. Ждут своего часа.  
  
Небо синее и фиолетовое, и где-то садится солнце. Медленно, но садится. Ты проживешь эту ночь.

Ты шагаешь по земле, переставляешь одну ногу за другой. Ботинки прочные и тяжелые. Они оставляют отпечатки. Это плохо. Тебе придется найти способ избавиться от следов.

Ты осторожно обходишь здание на случай, если за ним есть кто-то, кого ты не ожидаешь встретить. Ты ничего не слышишь – здесь ты отрезан от мира.  
Она быстро исчезла; ты понятия не имеешь куда. Это больше не имеет значения. Ты все равно не уверен, что она была настоящей, хотя на ногах у тебя ботинки, а карманы куртки оттянуты бутылками с водой.

Поблизости никого нет, но когда ты снова поворачиваешь за угол, то видишь его. Оно выше, чем ты думал, хотя ты должен был понять. Оно даже – ты откуда-то знаешь – не такое уж большое для дерева, но тебе кажется большим. Кора выглядит рифленой и разукрашенной узорами, а листья растут один из другого, снова и снова, бесконечно. Оно настоящее. Оно реальнее, чем была она. Сейчас оно даже реальнее, чем был он. Но ты все равно не подходишь к нему, не дотрагиваешься. Потому что ты и в нем не совсем уверен. А если оно ненастоящее, ты не хочешь этого знать.

Ты огибаешь его и идешь дальше, так быстро, как только можешь без перехода на бег, шаркая ногами, чтобы взметнуть пыль. Ты не станешь бежать – по крайней мере, без необходимости. Но сюда придут люди, а в полях негде спрятаться. Ты видишь деревья в отдалении – они не похожи на это дерево, не нравятся тебе так, как оно, но вместе с тем настолько лучше – безопасней – что ты направляешься туда.

Вот, что ты знаешь нутром: головокружение. Сейчас у тебя кружится голова от движения по прямой. Ты закрываешь глаза и оказываешься в комнате, описываешь один круг за другим, снова и снова. Но здесь есть деревья. И здесь безопаснее.

Ты смотришь на них снизу вверх: они гораздо выше тебя. Они гораздо старше – но так ли это? Ты не знаешь, как быстро растут деревья. И ты знаешь – потому что тебе сказали – что ты старше, чем должен быть человек. Так что, может, некоторые из этих деревьев твои ровесники. Или почти ровесники. Может быть.

До этих ты решаешь дотронуться. Они другие. Ты прикасаешься к одному из них и прижимаешь ладонь к стволу так сильно, что на ней остается красный отпечаток. Дерево на ощупь не похоже ни на что из той комнаты. Ты чувствуешь неровности коры, места, где она отслаивается. Сияющую гладкость под ними. Если бы ты прижал к дереву и другую руку, то ничего не случилось бы. Или кора бы попросту рассыпалась. Не полностью. Только ее часть.

Скоро стемнеет. Скоро тебя окружит тьма, и тебе придется пережить это. Скоро придут люди с фонарями, и оружием, и безглазыми лицами, но в этот раз они придут не за тобой. Они решат, что ты сбежал вместе с ней. Они не найдут тебя здесь, в ветвях дерева, где ты ждешь наступления ночи. Скоро наступит ночь, и тебе придется зажмуриться, чтобы изгнать ее. Зажать уши ладонями, чтобы отгородиться от нее. Скоро наступит ночь, и она будет долгой, долгой… но потом настанет день. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

 

 

 

* * *

Но что-то происходит прежде, чем ты просыпаешься.

Ты не знаешь, что это происходит прежде, чем ты просыпаешься. Ты не знаешь, что происходит. Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты в комнате и в коридоре. Это продолжается целую вечность, и ты не можешь найти выход. Но отсюда есть выход, ты знаешь это. Они пытаются не дать тебе уйти. Ты выворачиваешь их плоть, пока на коже не расцветают синяки. Сначала он, потом та, с рыжими волосами. Во сне ничто не ощущается реальным: вот о чем ты подумаешь, когда проснешься. Но ты вспоминаешь об этом только потом. Ты на спине, скалишь зубы, пытаясь сбросить ее с себя, приложить ее головой об пол, и ты знаешь, что есть что-то еще, что-то за пределами этих кататонических белых стен. Но где? У нее изо рта сочится кровь. Его неподвижное тело ты оставил далеко позади.

Во сне ничто не ощущается реальным, потому что во сне у тебя нет тела: здесь ни у кого его нет. Но он все равно здесь, хватает тебя за что-то – все тело фантомно – чтобы оттащить тебя назад. И может, ты падаешь на него спиной, а может, лицом, а может, он запускает пальцы в твой череп, чтобы… Может, белые стены исчезают, но в это время ты просыпаешься. И ты вспоминаешь, как видел сон. И вспоминаешь, как вспоминал.

Ты зарываешься лицом в куртку и, дрожа, испускаешь долгий рваный вздох, почти стон. Твои пальцы замерзли. Все твое тело замерзло. Но сейчас не зима.

 

 

 

* * *

Лес простирается не очень далеко: скоро ты снова оказываешься в поле. Оно тоже покрыто растениями, примерно по колено высотой. Ты идешь прямиком через них. Солнце едва поднялось, и вокруг ни души. Когда ты пересекаешь три поля, то выходишь к дороге и останавливаешься, на пробу трогая ботинком асфальт. Солнце уже довольно высоко. Становится жарко.

Далеко впереди кто-то работает на одном из полей. Чтобы продолжить путь, тебе придется держаться у самого их края или, может, идти вдоль дороги. Вскоре люди начнут с тобой заговаривать. Ты не сможешь избежать их, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось.

Ты крадешься между высоких деревьев вдоль самой границы полей, пока не заканчиваются и они: остается только дорога. Дорога и дома. Лужайки. Ты делаешь привал в последнем небольшом перелеске и разрываешь упаковку одного их протеиновых батончиков, которые дала тебе женщина, с подозрением его разглядываешь. Он невкусно пахнет. Ты не голоден, но знаешь, что должен поесть. Что-то внутри твердит тебе, что нужно поесть.

Он невкусный. Ты чувствуешь, как твое лицо кривится, и думаешь о человеке – о Тони Старке, так его звали, Тони Старк, а его отца звали Говард – и его странном лице, которое ты разбил. В полях растет еда. Ты не знаешь какая. Разная. Разные растения. Ты не помнишь, как ел что-нибудь, но знаешь, что ел. Ты спрашиваешь себя, сможет ли есть Тони Старк, или с ним сделают что-то. То же, что делали с тобой.

Ты не думаешь о том, что с тобой делали. Это не имеет значения. Это происходило раньше, но больше не происходит. Ты не знал, что это происходило. Ты не мог ничего поделать. Ты ни с чем не мог ничего поделать.

Было бы проще, не испытывай ты голода, но ты голоден. Так что ты доедаешь, сминаешь обертку и засовываешь ее обратно в карман. Она издает особый звук. Такого ты раньше не слышал. Ты снова сжимаешь ее в кармане.

Ты прячешься за деревьями и наблюдаешь за работниками в поле, пока солнце не опускается достаточно низко, чтобы ты мог продолжить путь. Они наклоняются и поднимаются, за их спинами по широкой дуге распыляется вода. Иногда они садятся на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть что-то. На какое-то время они собираются на краю поля и разговаривают, опираясь на изгородь. Ты не можешь разобрать слова, но иногда кто-то из них начинает смеяться. Потом они переходят на следующий участок. Это не слишком большие поля. Вряд ли на них растет много еды. Но – вот они.

Когда солнце садится достаточно низко, ты снова отправляешься в путь – опустив голову, куда глаза глядят, по дорогам без тротуаров. Ты знаешь, что у дорог должны быть тротуары. Но здесь их нет. Не видно долгое время. Ты замечаешь, что идешь вдоль домов: целые ряды домов, с окнами и распахнутыми настежь входными дверями. В наступающих сумерках дети носятся по улицам на велосипедах. Матери зовут их домой, те начинают хныкать. Дети нарезают круги и падают. Старые толстые деревья на одних лужайках, никаких деревьев на других. Здесь так много детей.

– Ты заблудился? – спрашивает одна девочка, с такой прозрачной кожей, что ты видишь вены под ней и думаешь о голограмме Тони Старка. Ты можешь четко представить, как ее мозг разлетается из простреленного затылка.

– Нет, – отвечаешь ты и прячешь руку поглубже в карман куртки.

– Ладно, – говорит она с сомнением и бежит домой, когда мать резко окликает ее. За ней захлопывается дверь.

 

 

 

* * *

Здесь негде спрятаться: вокруг достаточно людей, чтобы тебя неминуемо заметили. У тебя не выходит представить город – не по-настоящему, не как реальное место, где ты и правда мог бы оказаться. Но ты знаешь, что в городе тебя бы никто не заметил. И что ты мог бы спрятаться в лесу. Но здесь тебе не спрятаться. Поэтому ты просто продолжаешь идти в темноте вдоль дорог и домов, наполненных мужчинами, женщинами и детьми, а рядом проезжают машины.

Очередная пара фар проплывает у тебя за спиной, потом мимо, потом останавливается.

– Эй, – говорит мужчина, открывая окно. – Ты заблудился?

Ты смотришь на него. Уже стемнело. Свет фар оставляет на нем отблески: призрак чего-то. Ты не знаешь чего. На нем костюм и галстук, на висках проглядывает седина. Ты мог бы протянуть руку через окно и вытащить ключ из замка зажигания прежде, чем он сообразит, что случилось, и схватить его за горло прежде, чем он успеет открыть рот и спросить.

Ты облизываешь губы. Он немного подается вперед, хмурясь. Это плохой костюм, ему не подходит – слишком велик везде, кроме талии. Он моложе, чем тебе сперва показалось, но уже лысеет.

– Нужна помощь, приятель? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, – отвечаешь ты. Твой голос звучит хрипло.

– Ага, – говорит он, и ты видишь, как это происходит: беспокойство перетекает в подозрение. Ты просто смотришь на него еще какое-то время, будто это не имеет к тебе отношения, потом сглатываешь.

– Я свернул не туда, – удается тебе выдавить. – Я… Теперь я знаю, куда идти. – Ты делаешь паузу. – Спасибо, – говоришь ты, хоть это и звучит странно, ощущается странно; хоть ты и не хочешь этого говорить.

Он снова устраивается поудобней, все еще немного сомневаясь, но ты видишь это – переход вашей встречи во что-то другое, в разряд странных анекдотов, ничего особенного. Никакой угрозы. Что, конечно же, не так. Но он думает, что так.

– Ладно, тогда доброй ночи, – говорит он. Ты отступаешь назад и смотришь, как он закрывает окно и уезжает, только фары краснеют в темноте.

Ты идешь дальше, пока не натыкаешься на дом в укромном уголке на пересечении двух улиц. Ни в одной из комнат не горит свет, перед домом стоит табличка «Продается». Ты крадешься вдоль периметра. Похоже, в доме действительно никого нет, но ты все равно не заходишь внутрь – не хочешь быть внутри. Тебе и не нужно: снаружи не холодно. Все это неважно. Вместо этого ты обходишь дом и, спрятавшись за кустами, садишься спиной к стене, подтягиваешь колени к груди. Впереди видны только деревья. Сегодня небо безоблачное. Звезды ярко сияют.

В ветвях недовольно щебечут птицы. Несколько из них перепархивают с дерева на дерево, тени на фоне еще более плотной черноты. Твои пальцы сжимают ткань штанов. Ты должен был повстречать птиц еще днем. Ты ни одной не заметил. Но они должны были быть там. Кажется невозможным, чтобы их не было.

Ты не помнишь, чтобы раньше видел детей. Но наверное, должен был. Ты убивал детей. Тони Старк рассказал тебе об этом в подробностях. Много детей, сказал он. Восьмерых, если быть точным. Убил восемь детей собственными руками. Ты смотришь на свои руки, поворачиваешь их. Он хотел вытащить из тебя этих детей – не их самих, с ясными глазами и заколками на тонких мягких волосах, подстриженных «под горшок», но их тела, их окровавленные тела на полу, чтобы изучить их. Наполнить ими твой разум. Тебе повезло, думаешь ты, медленно сгибая пальцы, что твой разум не наполнить ничем. Ты не хочешь, чтобы тела этих детей лежали перед тобой в ряд. Они все равно внутри тебя, неважно, видно их или нет.

Тони Старк когда-то был ребенком. Если бы все произошло раньше – если бы он был младше – если бы он оказался в машине, которую ты не помнишь, в месте, которое ты не помнишь, с мужчиной и женщиной, которых ты не помнишь, то ты мог бы убить и его тоже. Ты думаешь об этом какое-то время, но ничего не испытываешь.

Ты смотришь на деревья, потом на небо. Когда-то ты тоже был ребенком. Ты помнишь, как думал, что у тебя не было ни матери, ни отца. Но они наверняка были. Тони Старк рассказал тебе факты, но это не имеет значения; ты думаешь не о них. Ты знаешь, что когда-то был ребенком. Все были. Ты был ребенком с двумя руками, двумя ладонями, который могли чувствовать. Ты был ребенком и помнил все, что с тобой происходило. А теперь ты ничего этого не помнишь. Ты помнишь себя только таким, как сейчас.

Ты двигаешься, и твоя рука тоже движется, издает тихие звуки, жужжание и гул. Она напрямую подключена к твоему мозгу. Ты знаешь это и без чужих слов. Ты многое знаешь. Иногда ты хотел бы не знать.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты просыпаешься утром, до восхода солнца, и заставляешь себя съесть второй протеиновый батончик и выпить полбутылки воды. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно больше еды – людям нужно больше еды. Но ты не хочешь есть больше. До сих пор не хотел. Может, начнешь потом. Может, это просто паника. Необходимость.  
Ты продолжаешь идти. Ты знаешь, что рано или поздно доберешься до очередной магистрали. Эти дома – пригород, ты находишься в пригороде – не могут тянуться вечно. Или могут, но только будучи разделенными, отрезанными друг от друга, разбитыми на участки. Так что ты продолжаешь идти.

Ты начинаешь вонять.

Подернутое дымкой солнце медленно поднимается, и с ним приходит жара. Здесь жарко, где бы это «здесь» ни находилось, но могло быть и хуже. Бывало и хуже, хотя ты не можешь этого вспомнить. Ты просто снимаешь куртку и несешь ее в руках. Все равно в ее карманах ничего не осталось.

Довольно скоро ты доходишь до магистрали, хотя это не настоящая магистраль. Это вообще не магистраль, это просто дорога пошире. Здесь нет домов, разве что парочка где-то позади; вокруг только поля и… ничего. Здания вдалеке смутно напоминают индустриальные постройки. Ты не пытаешься понять, что они собой представляют. Это не имеет значения.

Ты продолжаешь идти.

Ты никуда не направляешься. Ты вдруг осознал, что никуда не направляешься. Тебе некуда идти, вот в чем дело. Но вместе с тем ты не можешь никуда не идти. Так что ты будешь идти, пока что-то не заставит тебя остановиться. В конце концов что-то заставит тебя остановиться. Ты знаешь. Ты не дурак.

В полдень ты допиваешь оставшуюся воду и садишься у дороги, спиной к рядам тянущихся к солнцу кукурузных побегов. Ты потеешь. Это заставляет тебя вонять еще сильнее, но ты не против. Тебе даже нравится – твое тело делает это само по себе. Так и должно быть. Капли пота стекают по твоей руке, преломляют свет.

Если кто-то увидит тебя, то увидит и твою руку. Вот, как тебя найдут. Но тебе не удастся спрятать ее, разве что под курткой. А сейчас жарко. В конце концов тебя все равно найдут. И если он снова придет за тобой, ты убьешь его.

Ты поднимаешься, теперь не только мокрый от пота, но и весь в пыли, и продолжаешь идти. Ты идешь медленно. Ты никуда не спешишь. Спустя какое-то время ты доходишь до прилавка на обочине, прямо возле рядов кукурузы. Ты идешь с другой стороны дороги, там, где лес. Здесь что-то продается. Фрукты.

– Эй, – произносит кто-то. Девочка. Ты не уверен, сколько ей лет. Судя по всему, твои познания о детях сводятся к способам их убийства. Может, девять. Может, ей девять лет.

Она стоит за прилавком, опираясь на него руками и скорчив рожицу, раскачивается с пятки на носок. Наверное, она забралась на один из ящиков.

– Куда ты идешь? – спрашивает она. Во рту у нее не хватает переднего зуба. Ты пожимаешь плечами. – Что это значит? – спрашивает она, в ее голосе звучит отвращение.

– Ничего, – отвечаешь ты.

– Ты врешь, – говорит она, наклоняясь еще немного вперед и хмурясь. – Ты мешок с дерьмом.

Ты смотришь на нее.

– Я могу говорить такое, потому что мама не услышит, и некому запретить, – говорит она, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая волосы назад. – Ты не считаешься. Ты даже не знаешь, куда идешь.

– Ладно, – говоришь ты.

– Ты заблудился? – спрашивает она, и ты снова пожимаешь плечами. – Ты бездомный? – Она слегка подается вперед, ее глаза блестят. Ты смотришь на нее. – У тебя амнезия? – Теперь она практически вибрирует от волнения.

 – Да, – отвечаешь ты, и она выглядит сбитой с толку.

– Я… Что? – переспрашивает она.

– У меня амнезия, – говоришь ты, хотя на самом деле у тебя ее нет, не по-настоящему.  
  
– Как тебя зовут? – интересуется она с подозрением. Ты колеблешься.

– Джеймс, – отвечаешь ты наконец.

– У тебя нет амнезии, – заявляет она с глубочайшим чувством собственного превосходства. – Ни один человек с амнезией не знает, как его зовут.

– Ладно, – говоришь ты.

– Что с твоей рукой? – спрашивает она.

– Я потерял свою, – отвечаешь ты, – и мне приделали новую.

На ее лице проскальзывает неуверенность.

– Это… можно сделать? – спрашивает она. – И рука будет выглядеть вот так?

– Нет, – отвечаешь ты. – Не будет. Эта единственная.

Она снова переводит взгляд на твое лицо.

– Как ты ее потерял?

– Я упал с большой высоты, – говоришь ты и только позже понимаешь, что никто тебе этого не рассказывал – ни Тони Старк, ни та женщина, никто. Но ты знаешь. Ты не помнишь падение, но знаешь, что упал.

На ее лице появляется выражение чистого, неприкрытого ужаса.

– Ох, – говорит она, а потом замолкает.

– Что ты продаешь? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Эм-м, – тянет она и смотрит вниз, на прилавок, будто забыла. – Ягоды. Клубнику, малину, чернику.

– Какие вкуснее всего? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Черника, – тут же отвечает она. – Томми считает, что я странная, потому что всем больше нравится клубника, а я думаю, что он просто дурак и мальчишка, а черника все равно самая вкусная. И бабушка со мной согласна. – Она снова нерешительно переводит взгляд с выставленных перед ней ящиков на тебя. Ты делаешь пару шагов к ней, через дорогу. За время вашего разговора не проехало ни одной машины, но сейчас одна приближается. Ты отходишь назад, и она проносится мимо.

– Притормози, придурок! – кричит она вслед машине, хмурясь, хотя ее слова теряются среди шума. – Давай, иди сюда, – бормочет она, пока ты смотришь на нее, по-прежнему стоя посреди дороги.

– Вот эти, – говорит она, указывая пальцем на коробочку и подталкивая ее вперед. – Можешь взять их бесплатно, я скажу маме, что сама их съела – все равно с утра тут торчу. Я уже целую кучу продала сегодня, так что это ничего.

Ты смотришь на деревянную коробочку с ягодами, такую хлипкую, что ты, наверное, мог бы раздавить ее, взяв не той рукой. Она снова разглядывает тебя, на этот раз даже не скрываясь.

– Хочешь дотронуться? – спрашиваешь ты неожиданно для самого себя. Она моргает и широко открывает глаза.

– А можно? – спрашивает она с сомнением. Ты пожимаешь плечами, потом поднимаешь руку и кладешь ее на прилавок рядом с одним из ящиков.

Она нерешительно протягивает маленький палец, отдергивая его чуть ли не раньше, чем успевает дотронуться до руки.

– Горячо! – восклицает она.

– Сегодня жарко, – отвечаешь ты. Она разминает пальцы и снова тянется, чтобы дотронуться, на этот раз более целенаправленно, хоть и боязливо, ведет ими по пластине к одному из пазов.

– Как она работает? – спрашивает она.

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты.

– Но она же твоя, – возражает она.

– Знаю, – говоришь ты.

Она оглядывает руку сверху донизу, от плеча к кулаку. Ты раскрываешь ладонь, серебристые пальцы обращаются к небу.

– Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? – спрашивает она.

– Нет, – отвечаешь ты. – Не по-настоящему. Не так, как другой рукой.

– Ого, – говорит она и колеблется перед тем, как прижать свою маленькую ладошку к центру твоей большой. Ты бы мог без труда сломать каждую кость в ее руке. Ты легонько постукиваешь пальцем по внутренней стороне ее запястья.

– Это так _странно_ , – шепчет она и оборачивает ладонь вокруг твоего большого пальца, прежде чем убрать руку и выпрямиться.

– Теперь ты должен съесть свои ягоды.

Ты переводишь на них взгляд; ты чуть не забыл.

– Они очень вкусные, – говорит она строго. – У нас самые вкусные ягоды на свете. Бабушка так говорит, а она никогда ни в чем не ошибается. Вот, – говорит она, выбирает одну и кладет тебе на ладонь – та по-прежнему протянута, пальцы смертоносно блестят.

Сперва ты очень аккуратно держишь ягоду, а потом так же аккуратно сжимаешь ее и смотришь, как сок и мякоть стекают по пальцам, окрашивая их в фиолетовый. Это самый реальный цвет, который ты видел с тех пор, как покинул то здание. Ты рассматриваешь его, кажется, долгое время, а потом подносишь пальцы ко рту и слизываешь сок и все остальное, и на вкус он… на вкус он… у тебя нет слов, чтобы описать это.

– Вкусные, ага, – говорит она, самодовольно ухмыляясь и сверкая дырой на месте недостающего зуба, и раскачивается с пятки на носок. – Не стоило ее давить, но они вкусные.

Ты сглатываешь, хотя у тебя во рту больше ничего нет.

– Да, – говоришь ты, – вкусные.

Она будто начинает сиять изнутри, и ты хочешь прикоснуться к этим уязвимым частям ее тела, тем частям, которые мог бы пронзить ножом и ничего не оставить – ничего, кроме ее мертвого тела и призрака. Ты хочешь закрыть ее сталью, избавить от этих уязвимых частей. Что случится, когда она вырастет, и они вырастут вместе с ней? Что случится, если этого не сделать?

Но тогда она стала бы такой же, как ты.

– Мне нужно идти, – говоришь ты и берешь коробочку в другую руку. – Спасибо за ягоды.

– Пока, – отвечает она, глядя, как ты уходишь прочь. Потом кричит: – Будь осторожен!

– И ты не уверен, что она имеет в виду или почему произнесла это, но хочешь ответить тем же. Ты ничего не говоришь. Ты продолжаешь идти.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты упал. Откуда? И куда пошел после этого? Ты думаешь, что это не имеет значения. Это неважно. Ты знаешь, где оказался в итоге, и это место – Америка: пригород. Ты прикрываешь руку курткой, когда приходишь туда, где есть люди. Ты понимаешь, что однажды кто-то из них узнает тебя. Это неизбежно. Так или иначе, рано или поздно, но это случится. Ты продолжаешь идти.

Ты приближаешься к чему-то похожему на настоящую магистраль и к тому, что не является настоящим городом, но могло бы им быть: тротуары, здания, расположенные вплотную друг к другу. На самом деле, это небольшой городок. Начинается дождь, и ты чувствуешь, как кривится твое лицо. Ты остановился. Это произошло не намеренно. Но все же ты это сделал. Идет дождь. Он не очень сильный. Он не холодный. Но он идет.  
Ты поднимаешь руку ладонью кверху, смотришь, как в ней собирается вода, тут и там появляются маленькие капли; смотришь, как двигаются пальцы, когда ты шевелишь ими. Твоя рубашка прилипла к спине. Ты чувствуешь это. Чувствуешь воду. Твои зубы очень гладкие. Ты думаешь, зачем они сделали их такими.

Ты садишься на скамейку в парке и смотришь, как мимо проходят люди, наклонив головы, чтобы защититься от дождя, и придерживая плащи. Сумки хлопают их по бедрам, ветер треплет зонты. Одни дети старательно наступают во все, что сойдет за лужу, другие закрывают лица от воды, их тянут за руку матери. Мужчины надвигают шляпы поглубже.

Сейчас никто не обращает на тебя внимания. Ты отбрасываешь назад влажные, прилипшие к лицу волосы. Ты до сих пор ни разу не видел свое отражение в зеркале. Ты думаешь, что скоро увидишь. Ты ведешь большим пальцем по крылу носа, по линии бровей и задерживаешь его там.

В этот раз когда ты засыпаешь, то оказываешься в комнате, и там темно, а ты сидишь в углу, подтянув колени к груди. Может, если ты не будешь двигаться, то тебя никто не увидит, и ничего не случится, и никто не придет, а единственный источник света – это луна, но ее достаточно, и ты знаешь это, ты знаешь, ты знаешь…

Ты так промок, что когда поднимаешься со скамейки, где провел ночь, то тебе приходится трясти головой, как собаке, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо. Дождь прекратился: только-только начало светать.

В ботинках у тебя хлюпает, пока ты бесцельно идешь по тротуару. Может, тебе стоит купить что-нибудь. Еду. Тебе нужно поесть. Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок. Ты воняешь. Люди начинают обращать внимание. Хотя сейчас на улицах никого нет. Тебе это нравится. Тебе нравится быть здесь, идти по тротуару мимо всех этих зданий, когда вокруг ни души.

Ты выходишь на дорогу, туда, где под первыми солнечными лучами искрится асфальт. Сперва ты слышишь шаги. На улице никого нет.

– Баки? – доносится сзади голос, и ты знаешь, что это Стив.

 

 

 

* * *

Откуда ты знаешь? Ты не… Ты не… Что-то пробегает по твоей коже, пронизывает спину электричеством. Ты не оборачиваешься.

– Баки? – повторяет он. Асфальт уже высыхает, но пока еще влажный. По твоим ладоням стекает вода.

Нет, хочешь сказать ты, это не я. Но ты и не кто-то другой.

Ты слышишь, как он делает шаг, другой и останавливается.

– Я… Баки, – говорит он, – я искал тебя, мы искали тебя, и…

Возможно, тебе стоит обернуться. Стоит покончить с этим. Нет такой вселенной, где ты мог бы вечно идти вперед и никогда не оглядываться, пока он шел бы за тобой следом. Ты засовываешь руки в карманы.

– Здесь больше никого нет, – медленно произносит он. – Я не… Я никому не сказал. Ходили разговоры. О том, что с… Они бы захотели пойти со мной. Чтобы захватить… Я не сказал им. Старк установил… Старк помогал мне. – Он издает дрожащий смешок. – Кто бы мог подумать.

Ты оборачиваешься. Ты делаешь это в два шага. И – вот он. Стив. Его обжигающее сияние, заключенное в тело, настоящее тело, не такое, как у тебя, и тебе хочется закрыть глаза руками и съежиться, стать невидимым, исчезнуть отсюда, исчезнуть отовсюду. Но ты не можешь этого сделать. Ты не двигаешься.

Стив не выдерживает.

– Баки, – хрипло говорит он. Щит у него за спиной, завернут во что-то. Глупо. Это никого не обманет.

– Я тебя не помню, – говоришь ты ему.

Он втягивает воздух.

– Ты вспомнил, – говорит он. – Ты…

– Я ничего не помню, – отвечаешь ты.

У него дергается щека.

– Я видел… Я читал твои файлы, Баки, – говорит он. – Я видел, что они…

– Я, – говоришь ты, – ничего. Не помню.

Он замолкает и просто смотрит на тебя. Ты хочешь бежать прочь. Что-то внутри тебя колотится так сильно, что он наверняка видит это. Ты хочешь выкручивать себе палец, пока он не сломается. Ты хочешь, чтобы это прекратилось.

– Где ты был, Баки? – спрашивает он.

– Это не я, – отвечаешь ты, – меня так не зовут.

Он ничего не говорит.

– Я не знаю, где был, – говоришь ты. – Я не помню.

– Прошло несколько месяцев…

– В каком году я родился? – спрашиваешь ты, и на его лице отражается шок.

– В тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом, – отвечает он.

– Прошло больше, чем несколько месяцев, – говоришь ты и тут же жалеешь о сказанном, когда видишь, как меняется его лицо.

– Я был в комнате, – говоришь ты ему. – Снаружи было дерево.

Он просто смотрит на тебя.

– Что…

Ты разворачиваешься и идешь дальше по улице. Ты больше не в состоянии смотреть на него. И потом, это неважно – он все равно последует за тобой. Ты знаешь это. Теперь, когда он нашел тебя, ты не сможешь от него избавиться. Ты знал, что тебя найдут, и вот как это происходит: Стив стоит на улице городка где-то в центральной части Америки, и первые рассветные лучи золотят ему волосы, озаряют каждую его часть: плечи под курткой, безоружные руки, которые сжимаются в кулаки, чуть влажную кожу шеи и щек, жилы и вены под ней. Ты знаешь, что мог бы убить его: нанести рану, свернуть шею. Ты мог бы убить его, ведь он этого не ждет.

Ты хочешь ударить его – сильно, за глупость – и оставить здесь, и уйти. Куда-нибудь, где у времени нет хода, где память не накапливается, а тело не рассматривают как карту.

Ты продолжаешь идти.

– Баки, подожди… – говорит он, конечно, спеша за тобой.

– Я не тот человек, – отвечаешь ты.

– Ты только что спросил меня, в каком году ты родился, – возражает он, держась поближе к тебе. Ты делаешь шаг вправо. Он не следует за тобой – по крайней мере, он не настолько глуп.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говоришь ты. Эти слова у тебя во рту по-прежнему ощущаются неправильно.

– Да, – горячо соглашается он.

– Я не знаю его, – продолжаешь ты и не поворачиваешься, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Но… это ведь ты, – говорит он.

– Я ничего не помню, – отвечаешь ты, засовывая сжатые в кулаки руки еще глубже в карманы куртки. Такими темпами ты рискуешь разорвать швы.

– Но это не значит… Это не значит, что ты – не ты, – говорит он с легким отчаянием в голосе. Он по-прежнему плетется сзади и ускоряет шаг, чтобы поспеть за тобой. Ты идешь очень быстро. Ты останавливаешься и оборачиваешься, и он спотыкается, сделав несколько лишних шагов. У него не слишком хорошо выходит совладать со своим невероятным телом. Ты думаешь, что это лучше удается ему в бою. Ты точно не помнишь этого. Но думаешь, что знаешь.

– Тогда что это значит? – говоришь ты. Он останавливается, открывает рот, потом закрывает. На его лице появляется упрямое выражение.

– Ты – это ты, что бы они с тобой ни сделали, – отвечает он. Это банальность. Ты раньше не использовал это слово, и на миг оно удивляет тебя, отвлекает. Но это и правда банальность. Ты знаешь, что еще он скажет тебе: они заставляли тебя делать это, кем бы «они» ни были. Это не твоя вина. Не ты. Ты даже не помнишь этого. Вот где оно – отсутствие воспоминаний – становится удобным.

Ты мог бы убить его. Это было бы очень легко. Ты знаешь каждое теплое уязвимое место на теле любого ребенка, каждое место, которое поддается легче всего. Самые быстрые способы убийства. Знаешь, как раскалывается череп от выстрела. Как ощущается в руке пистолет. Как твой кулак крушил лицо Тони Старка. Это неважно. Все это неважно. Твои руки – это твои руки.

Тебе нечего сказать ему, чтобы заставить его понять, поэтому ты снова идешь вперед, и он следует за тобой.

– Знаю, – начинает он и сглатывает, – знаю, ты ничего не помнишь… пока, – продолжает он нерешительно. – И это… Все в порядке, Баки. Все в порядке. – Он лжет. Ты не дурак. Любой бы понял. – Но это не значит, что… воспоминания не исчезают просто так, – говорит он. – Это…

Ты хочешь закрыть уши руками, хочешь, чтобы мимо проехали машины, хочешь начать шуметь так сильно, как только можешь – что угодно, лишь бы он замолчал. Ты вдруг чувствуешь такую усталость. Ты не помнишь, чтобы чувствовал ее раньше. Может, ты просто не понимал, что устал. Теперь, когда Стив нашел тебя, когда ты найден – все кончено. Либо тебя убьет Тони Старк, либо до конца твоей жизни все вокруг будут говорить, что воспоминания могут вернуться, что ты можешь вернуть утраченное. Все будут спрашивать тебя, что ты помнишь. Стив будет просить тебя вспомнить его, а остальные будут показывать тебе фотографии мертвецов и заставлять вспоминать кровь на твоих руках, задавать вопрос за вопросом о том, как это произошло. И у тебя ни для кого не будет ответов.

Мимо проезжает машина, и тебе приходится отойти к тротуару. Он замолкает. Вы оба просто стоите там какое-то время. Ты знаешь, что он не сводит с тебя глаз, но все равно не оглядываешься. Твои волосы успели немного высохнуть, но по спине все еще стекает вода.

– Я хочу есть, – говорит он наконец. – Как насчет завтрака?

Ты удивленно моргаешь.

– Точно, – говорит он. – Пойдем.

 

 

 

* * *

Закусочная тускло освещена и почти пуста в это время суток, кое-где виднеется грязь. Стив задвигает щит под стол и следом задвигает себя на сиденье. Ты смотришь на стол, на маленькую солонку и перечницу, на пластиковый контейнер, набитый пакетиками с сахаром, бутылку кетчупа рядом с салфетками. Твой разум полон стольких вещей, и ты не знаешь, откуда узнал их. Ты мог бы открыть рот, и слова скатывались бы с языка, как жемчужины. Или, может, ты просто автомат. Клац клац клац. Вот список вещей, которые существуют. История отсутствует.

Ты занимаешь противоположную сторону стола. Сиденье скрипит. Ты все еще мокрый. Никто не обращает на тебя внимания.

Подходит официантка и, кажется, чудесным образом не узнает Стива. Она ставит на стол два стакана воды, не особенно следя за руками. Немного воды проливается.

– Кофе? – спрашивает она, открывая блокнот и слишком громко щелкая ручкой.

– Да, пожалуйста, – говорит Стив.

Она уходит.

Он снова поворачивается и смотрит на тебя. Может, если ты закроешь глаза, он исчезнет.

– Знаю, – говорит он, – наверное, сейчас все кажется тебе очень… запутанным. – Он вертит в руках стакан. – Не могу… Даже мне пришлось трудно после… после стольких лет, а для тебя… – Он замолкает, хмуро разглядывая воду в стакане.

На самом деле нет. Ты не знаешь, как это ему объяснить . Ты не думаешь, что смог бы объяснить это хоть кому-нибудь. Но вот он, Стив: «Зачем ему приходить?» спросил ты когда-то – ты не знаешь, насколько давно. И вот он, Стив, бросается тебе навстречу без малейшего промедления. Тебе по-прежнему не очень хорошо удается следить за временем, но даже ты понимаешь, что с момента его появления прошло совсем немного времени – на самом деле, пара минут. Но ты чувствуешь это. То, что притягивает его к тебе. Конечно, ты видишь белое пламя, сияющее сквозь трещины в нем: ты солгал. Он – единственное, что ты помнишь. Но эта сила представляет собой что-то другое. То, что невозможно облечь в слова.

Ты не чувствуешь себя особенно запутавшимся. Что-то ты попросту знаешь, что-то тебе знать не дано. Что-то покоится во тьме. Ты находишься в мире. Вот что произошло.

Официантка приносит кофе и два меню и молча удаляется. Стив берет их и передает одно тебе.

Ты открываешь его и разглядываешь перечень еды: бесконечный, пронумерованный, напечатанный мелким шрифтом. У тебя болит голова.

– Я закажу, – говорит Стив. Ты чувствуешь, что он за тобой наблюдает. Тебе бы возразить, но оно того не стоит. Ты замерз, промок и не можешь снять куртку из-за… ну да. И в любом случае, тебе все равно, что есть. Это неважно.

Вы оба молчите до возвращения официантки, хотя ты чувствуешь, что Стив буквально подергивается – настолько тяжело ему сдерживаться.

Вместо разговоров ты смотришь в окно. На улице все еще никого нет, но иногда проезжают машины. Солнце понемногу становится ярче. Стив постукивает пальцами по стакану.

Когда официантка наконец возвращается, чтобы принять ваш заказ, Стив перечисляет ей список блюд, который заставляет с удивлением уставиться на него даже тебя, хотя по части еды у тебя нет никакого опыта. Официантка остается равнодушной.

– А ему панкейки, – говорит он, протягивая ей меню. – И, ну, мы разделим. Все остальное.

– Конечно, – говорит она и уходит.

– Наверное, сложная работа, – замечает Стив, умудряясь звучать уважительно, и смущенно кашляет.

– Ага, – говоришь ты.

– Ну, – начинает он, – думаю, мне стоит… С тех пор, как все произошло, ситуация остается довольно запутанной. В смысле Щ.И.Т.а больше нет. Больше нет, – повторяет он со значением, будто по какой-то причине это должно быть для тебя важно. – Но это означает, что оставшимся пришлось… во всем разбираться. – Он снова разглядывает свой стакан с водой, почесывает шею. – Наташа слила все записи – по сути, за всю историю Щ.И.Т.а… хотя, пожалуй, слила – неподходящее слово. Она выложила их все в интернет. Про тебя там ничего не было. – Он пытается сказать это обнадеживающе, но это не сработало бы, даже не знай ты, что Тони Старк сопоставил фрагменты и нашел тебя там, где тебя не было. Они были идиотами, если думали, что никто не сможет это провернуть. Ты призрак, в конце концов. Призраки – не пустое место.  
Кроме того, ты все равно понятия не имеешь, о чем он, если не считать того, что ты уже слышал.

– Все… много о тебе говорили, – нерешительно продолжает он. – Конечно, мнения расходились. О том, что… В смысле, было много споров. – Возможно, кто-то из них хотел устранить тебя любой ценой. А кто-то, возможно, хотел захватить тебя в плен и допросить. Показать тебе мертвые тела. А рядом стоял бы Стив.

– Старк взялся мне помогать, – говорит Стив. – Наверное, передумал. В любом случае, это… У него есть доступ практически ко всем камерам видеонаблюдения в стране. Еще, – добавляет он сухо, – он предложил прослушивать мобильные телефоны и проверять электронную почту в поисках упоминаний человека с металлической рукой, но я сказал ему, что не заинтересован.

– Тони сын Говарда, – говорит он, будто это что-то для тебя значит. Значит, но не то, что он думает. – Говард Старк, мы были знакомы с ним раньше, во время войны. Он был знаменит, я поверить не мог… – Он смеется. – Старк… Тони его ненавидит. Может быть, потому, что похож на него. Но Говард мне нравился больше. Он не был таким засранцем. Хотя, может, и стал к этому возрасту, – он делает паузу. – Не думаю, что он был хорошим отцом. Возможно, у него были свои причины – в смысле, у Тони. Не думаю, что Говард был счастлив. Пегги иногда рассказывает о нем. Он не был… Непохоже, что он был счастлив после того, как мы, ну, ты знаешь. – Он выглядит охваченным глубокой, старой печалью. Тебе хочется закрыть глаза. – Он умер много лет назад. Наверное, это тоже было ужасно.

Ты закрываешь глаза и какой-то миг просто дышишь: раз, два.

– С Пегги мы тоже познакомились во время войны, – говорит Стив запоздало, и тебе хочется лечь на сиденье и уснуть.

К счастью, вскоре приносят еду. Перед Стивом расставлено так много тарелок, что ты чувствуешь легкую тошноту, и это тоже что-то абсолютно новое. Ты разглядываешь лежащие перед тобой панкейки. Сверху выложена нарезанная кусочками клубника.  
– В общем, – продолжает Стив в перерывах между пережевыванием огромных кусков яичницы и тоста, – я занялся поисками. Мне помогали, но… Тяжело довериться хоть кому-нибудь, даже… – он замолкает. – Просто тяжело. – Он снова поднимает на тебя взгляд. – Но я нашел тебя, – говорит он, словно ребенок. Ты отламываешь вилкой кусочек панкейка.

– Тебе стоит попробовать сироп, – говорит он, все еще жуя, и указывает вилкой вниз. Ты видишь маленький кувшинчик на краю тарелки и поднимаешь его. На мгновение тебе иррационально хочется его просто… уронить. Но ты этого не делаешь. Ты поливаешь сиропом панкейки и ставишь его на место.

Он смотрит, как ты подносишь первый кусочек ко рту. Ты хочешь, чтобы он перестал. Ты не хочешь, чтобы на тебя вообще кто-то смотрел, и меньше всего – он. Но ты забываешь об этом, по крайней мере, ненадолго, потому что… это вкусно. Мысль четкая и ясная. Это вкусно.

Стив улыбается. Ты практически слышишь, черт возьми, как он улыбается. Тебя это раздражает. Это тоже в новинку. Ты хочешь, чтобы это прекратилось. Ты просто продолжаешь есть и не обращаешь на него внимания.

Будь Тони Старк сейчас здесь, ты бы убил его. Это знание приносит тебе удовлетворение. Ты можешь представить, как он говорит это Стиву. Что поможет. Можешь представить, как он лжет. Ты спрашиваешь себя, был ли лжецом и его отец. Но ты не думаешь, что Стиву нравятся лжецы. Хотя, конечно, все дело в том, чтобы уметь распознать ложь.

Во время еды вы оба в основном молчите. Тебе сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. Ты думаешь, что твоему желудку все это не понравится. Стоило съесть тост и яичницу. Тебе все равно.

В какой-то момент ты поднимаешь голову и видишь, что Стив просто сидит и смотрит на тебя с таким выражением, что… что… что ты снова опускаешь голову. Тебе хочется уйти. Тебе хочется закрыть глаза, уснуть и проснуться абсолютно пустым. Он кладет в рот еще один кусок яичницы.

Когда ты заканчиваешь с едой, он с довольным видом откидывается на спинку стула и выглядывает в окно. Уже рассвело, на улице начинают появляться люди, хотя для обычной суеты еще рановато.

– Нам нужно будет решить, что делать дальше, – говорит он, будто ты и он – это «мы». Одна команда. – Я не… Я не могу просто привести тебя туда. Есть люди… – На его лице снова появляется это упрямое выражение, челюсти крепко сжаты. – Нам нужно что-то придумать. Убедить их…

– Я не хочу этого делать, – говоришь ты, и это правда. Желание или нежелание чего-то должно быть приятным, но это не так. Оно просто есть.  
Он моргает и делает паузу.

– Я… – начинает он, а потом продолжает очень медленно: – Я просто хочу помочь. Мы придумаем, что сделать, чтобы помочь тебе. Ладно? Что бы это ни было. Я…  
Ты отставляешь тарелку и складываешь руки перед собой. Твой рукав немного задирается – ты замечаешь потому, что он бросает короткий взгляд вниз, прежде чем взять себя в руки.

– Ты сказал, что Тони Старк помогал тебе, – говоришь ты, и он выглядит слегка удивленным.

– Да, – говорит он. – Тони…

Твои пальцы в кармане куртки сжимаются в кулак.

– Он не помогал, – говоришь ты.

Он просто смотрит на тебя. Это так легко – слишком легко – читать его лицо. Так легко, что причиняет боль. И просто смотреть на его лицо тоже больно. Все в нем причиняет тебе боль. Обычно у тебя получается похоронить ее, но… тебе нужно похоронить ее. Ты должен. Но это сложнее, чем все остальное.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – просто спрашивает он, сбитый с толку.

Ты смотришь на него.

– Баки, – медленно произносит он, и ты вздрагиваешь. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Когда ты видел его в последний раз? – спрашиваешь ты. – Тони Старка.  
Он моргает.

– Не знаю, неделю назад? Больше? – он кривится. – Я вижу его чаще, чем хотелось бы, несмотря на его помощь.

– И все по-прежнему работает, – говоришь ты, хотя это очевидно: он ведь нашел тебя.

Он снова хмурится. Может, ДЖАРВИС все еще выведен из строя. Может, он помогает. Но если Тони сейчас в госпитале или где-то – ты думаешь о его костюмах, его ботинках, его непримечательных зданиях в глуши – где-то далеко, под присмотром частных докторов, все еще без сознания, то кто мог починить ДЖАРВИСа? Ты пытаешься размышлять. Со слов Тони и со слов Наташи у тебя сложилось впечатление, что он принадлежит Тони и только Тони. Кроме того, много ли людей знают, как сделать _такое_? Искусственный интеллект, сказал Тони. Нечто из ничего.

– ДЖАРВИС вышел из строя, – говоришь ты без выражения. – Вот почему твои камеры все еще работают.

Он смотрит на тебя. Ты опускаешь глаза.

– Тони Старк не помогал, – говоришь ты. – Он обманул тебя.

Стив ничего не отвечает. Ты думаешь, что он, должно быть, слишком поражен услышанным.

– Его отец был лжецом? – спрашиваешь ты, потому что хочешь узнать.

– Я… Говард? – слабо переспрашивает он. – Я не знаю. Нет. Когда мы с ним познакомились, не был. Иногда он говорил довольно дерьмовые вещи, но не врал… Порой говорил правду, даже когда не стоило. Он не всегда… понимал это. – Он замолкает, трет глаза ладонью. – Он о многом умалчивал, но я не думаю, что он врал.  
Может, время сделало из него лжеца. Такое случается. Ты знаешь. Это знание находится глубоко внутри. Стив, конечно, пока ни разу тебе не солгал. Наверное. Ты думаешь, что понял бы, попытайся он сделать это. Ты думаешь, что из него вышел бы ужасный лжец.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что ДЖАРВИС вышел из строя? – спрашивает он в конце концов.

– Это сделала женщина, – говоришь ты. – Наташа. Романофф.

Он испускает странный тихий звук – как вдох, но через нос – и смотрит на тебя, ожидая продолжения.

– Она решила, что я не представляю угрозы, – объясняешь ты. – После… изучения.  
Он тяжело опускает локти на стол и роняет голову на руки. Его бьет дрожь.

– Она помогла, – пробуешь ты. Ты ничего не знаешь о них обоих – ты вообще ничего не знаешь. Но ты не дурак.

– Боже, – говорит он. – Черт. – И ты замолкаешь.

Он трет лицо ладонью и складывает руки на столе.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, – говорит он напряженно, глядя на пустые тарелки, – под изучением?

– Тони Старк, – начинаешь ты и делаешь паузу, – нашел меня.

– Когда?

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты. – Я не могу… отслеживать ход времени. Вернее, теперь могу. Но раньше не мог.

– Что они с тобой делали? – спрашивает он все тем же напряженным тоном.

– Не знаю, – говоришь ты. – Я не помню.

– Черт возьми, Баки… – начинает он и обрывает себя так резко, что слышен стук зубов.

– Ничего, – отвечаешь ты и пожимаешь плечами. – Я ничего не помню за то время, что был в сознании.

Он наконец поднимает на тебя глаза.

– О чем ты…

 Ты снова пожимаешь плечами.

– Он говорил о моих мозгах, – сообщаешь ты ему самое безобидное. – Он и еще кто-то рассматривали мои мозги.

– Он и… – начинает он и бледнеет. – Он и…

Ты неуверенно смотришь на него.

– По крайней мере, он говорил с кем-то насчет моих мозгов, – поправляешься ты. – Я не уверен… Я не уверен.

– Прости, я… Черт, – говорит он, прижимая ладони к глазам. – Обычно я не ругаюсь. – Его голос звучит слегка приглушенно. От этого что-то начинает болеть у тебя в груди. Ты не знаешь почему.

– Черт, все они, – говорит он хрипло, опуская руки на стол. – Все они.

Ты не знаешь, о чем он говорит, поэтому ничего не отвечаешь. Его взгляд беспокойно бегает, обращенный куда-то внутрь, куда тебе не добраться.

– Мария и Сэм, – бормочет он, – не могли. Ник и Фил захотели бы, но…

Он разглядывает свои сложенные на столе руки.

– Никого не осталось, – тихо говорит он. Ты знаешь – потому что Тони Старк рассказал тебе – что когда-то он был куда меньше. Тебе почти удается это представить.

– Я бы все равно ни к кому из них с тобой не пошел, – говоришь ты, и он издает безрадостный смешок.

– Наверное, не пошел бы, – соглашается он. – Я не знаю, что делать.

Ты смотришь на него. В конечном итоге, ты мало что о нем знаешь: ты знаешь, что рассказал тебе Старк, и знаешь, что рассказали тебе воспоминания, и еще в тебе есть какое-то незаглушимое знание Стива, для которого у тебя нет объяснения. Ты знаешь, что когда думаешь о нем и в особенности смотришь на него, внутри просыпается что-то неистовое и страшное. Об окружающем мире ты тоже мало что знаешь. Или, если на то пошло, о себе – но, может быть, это не совсем так. Ты думаешь, что знаешь себя. Или, по крайней мере, чувствуешь ниточку, ведущую к чему-то внутри тебя. Тому, что осталось, когда все остальное сгорело дотла.

И оно сводится вот к чему: ты знаешь, что тебя непременно найдут, и этого не изменить, и, скорее всего, с ним на хвосте тебя найдут даже быстрее. Никто, думаешь ты, не умеет скрываться хуже Стива. Тот факт, что официантка не узнала его или ей все равно, думаешь ты, похож на чудо.

– Что нам теперь делать? – спрашивает он, будто у тебя и в самом деле есть ответ, и это заставляет тебя замереть, глядя на него.

– Мне нужно в душ, – отвечаешь ты, и он испускает короткий удивленный смешок.  
– Ладно, – говорит он. – Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

 

 

 

* * *

У Стива есть мотоцикл. Почему-то тебя это не удивляет.

– Я на нем не поеду, – заявляешь ты. Он все равно будет бесполезен: с мотоциклом нигде не спрячешься. Ты чувствуешь, как что-то появляется внутри. Не совсем память. Знание. Ты знаешь, как это сделать. Стереть себя… притвориться, что стираешь себя. Но ты заржавел.

– Тебе придется избавиться от него, – говоришь ты, и он выглядит до смешного испуганным такой перспективой. – Он слишком… заметный, – объясняешь ты. Снова становится жарко. Воротник куртки печет тебе шею. – Все будут обращать на него внимание. – И на тебя, думаешь ты.

– Не понимаю, как, по-твоему, мы доберемся куда-то, если не на мотоцикле, – говорит он.

– Угнав машину, – отвечаешь ты, и он давится воздухом.

– _Нет_ , – говорит он потрясенно. – Мы не будем угонять…

– Возьми машину и оставь мотоцикл, – предлагаешь ты и начинаешь обходить гостиничный комплекс, оставляя его позади вместе с припаркованным мотоциклом. – Судя по виду, он дорогой.

– Но это… Баки…

– Не он, – не задумываясь отвечаешь ты и находишь машину, которая выглядит совершенно непримечательно, похожую разом на все машины, виденные тобой на небольшой дороге и автомагистрали – старую, пыльную, серебристую, среднего размера.

– Я тебе не верю, – бормочет Стив. – И что именно ты…

Ты отрываешь ручку задней двери, просовываешь пальцы в получившееся отверстие и ощупываешь поверхность, пока не раздается щелчок и дверь не открывается. Стив ничего не говорит, просто смотрит, как ты перелезаешь на переднее сиденье. Ты ни о чем не думаешь. Это восхитительное облегчение. Тебе не нужно смотреть на него и не нужно думать. Ты только должен завести машину.

– Большой опыт в угоне, Баки? – спрашивает он несколько уязвленно, держась за крышу автомобиля и заглядывая в салон.

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты, но какой-то опыт у тебя должен быть, потому что твои руки двигаются сами по себе, и вскоре машина заводится.

– Боже, – бормочет Стив, выпрямляясь. Потом снова наклоняется. – Знаешь, без ключей мы долго не продержимся.

– Мы все равно не сможем ехать на одной машине долго, – отвечаешь ты, устраиваясь на сиденье и пожимая плечами. Он проводит ладонью по лицу, потом отходит, чтобы перегнать мотоцикл.

– Я не дам тебе сесть за руль, – говорит он, когда возвращается, и таким тоном, что становится ясно – он не примет возражений. Ты не горишь желанием вести машину, так что тебя это устраивает. Стив понятия не имеет, что делает, поэтому тебя не слишком беспокоит тот факт, что он будет за рулем – ты все равно сможешь остановить его в мгновение ока, если потребуется.

Он скорбно смотрит туда, где припаркован его мотоцикл с написанной аккуратным почерком запиской – у Стива в кармане нашлись небольшой блокнот и ручка – но все же забрасывает в машину свою дорожную сумку, а потом аккуратно устраивает на заднем сиденье щит, будто с ним может что-то случиться, если он будет небрежен. Это еще одна деталь, которая делает его таким странно юным – ты думаешь, что в каком-то смысле вы примерно одного возраста. Но на самом деле у тебя нет возраста, и, судя по словам Тони Старка, время и для него так исказилось, что то же самое можно сказать и о нем.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

– Душ, – решает он и трогается с места так, словно ему жить надоело.

– Тебя арестуют, – говоришь ты ему.

– Нет, не арестуют, – возражает он.

– Да, – настаиваешь ты.

– Меня никогда не арестовывают, – он явно считает это забавным.

– Ты Капитан Америка, – отвечаешь ты, и он бросает на тебя косой взгляд , пока меняет положение рук на руле.

– Верно, – говорит он и немного сбавляет скорость.

Вы долго едете молча, смотрите, как меняется пейзаж за окном. Твоя ладонь лежит на ручке двери. Вы едете очень быстро. Ты понимаешь, что это одновременно знакомо и незнакомо. Он открывает окна, и вы забрасываете куртки на задние сиденья: становится жарко. Ты воняешь. В какой-то момент он включает радио. Для тебя это просто шум, но ты не против, до этого было слишком тихо. Ты рад, что он ничего не говорит. Ты рад, что можешь смотреть в окно и не смотреть на него. Какое-то время.  
В конце концов он заворачивает на парковку рядом с небольшим обветшалым мотелем. Солнце стоит высоко в небе. Он выглядит как… ты не знаешь, как выглядит Капитан Америка. Ты никогда не видел его изображений. Только маленькую картинку на чашке, которая была у тебя в той комнате, хотя там был нарисован не Стив. Но ты знаешь, что любой узнал бы Стива, увидев его сейчас. Он выглядит настолько явно _собой_. Его сияние в сиянии солнца причиняет боль.

– Я пойду, – говоришь ты. – Тебя сразу же узнают. – Ты видишь, что он хочет возразить, так что повторяешь еще раз: – Тебя узнают. – Он отворачивается и смотрит в окно, сжав челюсти, потом запускает руку в карман.

– Вот, – говорит он и бросает тебе свой бумажник. Ты ловишь его автоматически, и только потом переводишь взгляд на то, что держишь в руке. Стив, думаешь ты снова, полный тупица.

Ты натягиваешь куртку, занавешиваешь лицо волосами и засовываешь руку в карман перед тем, как выйти из машины и не оглядываясь направиться к мотелю. Когда ты открываешь дверь, звенит колокольчик. Тебе здесь не нравится, но все оказывается не так сложно, как ты мог бы подумать, если бы тебе пришло в голову подумать об этом: ты думаешь, что хорош в выживании. Вот, что ты о себе знаешь.

Но ты все равно замираешь на мгновение перед стойкой, облизываешь губы, прежде чем заговорить. Здесь грязно, гостиница выглядит запущенной.

– Мне нужен номер на одну ночь, – говоришь ты, и женщина поднимает голову от журнала.

– Одноместный? – спрашивает она.

– Двухместный, – отвечаешь ты.

– Тридцать девять долларов, – произносит она скучающим тоном, и какое-то время ты одной рукой возишься с кошельком, разглядывая купюры, прежде чем тебе удается выудить две двадцатки.

Она протягивает тебе ключи.

– Вперед и направо, – говорит она. – Триста четвертый, точно не пропустите.

– Спасибо, – отвечаешь ты. Она снова утыкается в свой журнал.

Когда ты возвращаешься, Стив покусывает ноготь, наклонившись вперед и облокотившись на руль, но при виде тебя выпрямляется. Ты садишься в машину и бросаешь ему ключи.

– Триста четвертый, – говоришь ты. – Вперед и направо.

Он коротко и нервно смеется. Потом говорит:

– Ладно, – и начинает медленно объезжать гостиничный комплекс.

Он первым заходит в комнату, осторожно приоткрывает дверь, будто думает, что кто-то может поджидать вас внутри. Как знать, кто-то и правда мог бы – но в комнате никого нет. Только две кровати, ковер с подозрительными пятнами и старый телевизор. Ты останавливаешься на пороге. Он поворачивается к тебе, стоя у дальней кровати.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, начиная хмуриться.

Ты смотришь на кровати, на стены, на окна с закрытыми жалюзи и раздвинутыми шторами. Дверь закрывается у тебя за спиной.

– Баки? – говорит Стив, и что-то злое и уродливое глухо отзывается внутри тебя. Это не я. Ты ошибся, когда подумал, что сможешь взять себе его имя – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – потому что оно могло бы стать твоим, потому что у тебя не было другого. Ты ошибся. Оно не принадлежит тебе. У тебя нет имени. Но теперь у тебя не осталось и выбора: оно твое, хочешь ты того или нет. Многое стало твоим, хочешь ты того или нет.

– Я иду в душ, – сообщаешь ты.

– Рубашку тоже стоит постирать, – замечает он и ты смотришь на него. Он с легкой улыбкой пожимает плечами. – Ты весь вспотел, – говорит он. – У меня есть сменная одежда.

– Мне не нужны твои вещи, – отвечаешь ты.

Он выгибает бровь.

– Можешь разгуливать без рубашки, я не против.

Ты все еще смотришь на него.

– Вот, – говорит он и бросает тебе сумку прежде, чем ты успеваешь что-то сказать. – Варианты.

В раздражении ты хлопаешь дверью в ванную чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы, и остаешься в темноте. На миг ты полностью теряешь ориентацию в пространстве – ты никогда не сможешь пошевелиться, и тьма никогда не уйдет, и… и… Но потом нащупываешь выключатель и загорается свет. Он мигает и кажется неприятно зеленоватым.

Зеркало расположено напротив душевой кабины, ты пробираешься мимо него, стараясь держаться как можно дальше, чувствуя, как внезапно заходится сердце в груди, и вдруг – вот ты где. Твое лицо. Ты делаешь шаг назад и задеваешь ванну. Ты выглядишь… Ты не знаешь, как это описать. Этого тебя в зеркале. Когда ты двигаешься, человек в зеркале тоже двигается. Ты проводишь рукой по волосам – теперь они грязные – чтобы отбросить их с лица, скребешь вдоль челюсти, заросшей многодневной щетиной.

Ты закрываешь глаза рукой, вдыхая и выдыхая, прежде чем включить воду, раздеться и забраться внутрь.

Ты проводишь там много времени. Ты не знаешь, сколько стоишь так, выдвинув челюсть и странно дыша, пока вода льется сверху: это не похоже на дождь. Это совсем иначе. Но в какой-то момент ты снова начинаешь двигаться и выясняешь, что твоей рукой неудобно мыть голову. Ты думаешь, приходило ли это кому-нибудь на ум до тебя. Возможно, ты никогда не мыл голову. Не мыл с тех пор, как это еще имело значение. Теперь это тоже неважно – тебе просто нужно оказаться достаточно чистым, чтобы… быть в порядке. Ты больше не будешь вонять. Не будешь выделяться.  
Ты вытираешься насухо и открываешь сумку, которую дал тебе Стив. Внутри ничего интересного: должно быть, он собирался второпях. Но ты берешь кое-что из его вещей, хотя и не хочешь, хотя даже одна мысль об этом вызывает у тебя тошноту, хотя ты чувствуешь его запах, и тебе приходится сесть на крышку унитаза, уперев локти в колени и уставившись на пол. Ты все равно надеваешь их: одежду для сна, хотя сейчас полдень. Ты мог бы лечь поспать. Тебе кажется, что ты не спал уже много, много дней.

Он сидит у окна, подтянув к себе колени, снова покусывает ноготь – дурная привычка – и смотрит на улицу сквозь жалюзи. Он снова оборачивается к тебе, когда слышит звук открывающейся двери, и улыбается, и ты буквально останавливаешь себя, чтобы не выйти обратно и не закрыть дверь.

– Сойдет? – спрашивает он, и ты пожимаешь плечами, прислоняешься к стене. Он бросает на тебя короткий взгляд, прежде чем снова повернуться к окну. Свет яркими лезвиями проникает внутрь.

– Что ж, – говорит он, обхватывая колени руками, – думаю, здесь нас никто не найдет.

– Не сегодня, – уточняешь ты. Может быть. Он переводит взгляд на тебя.

– Что ты делал все это время? – спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – отвечаешь ты. Он продолжает смотреть. Ты не знаешь, что означает этот взгляд.

– Так не бывает, – говорит он.

Ты смотришь на него в ответ. Он ждет.

– Я ничего не делал, – говоришь ты. Он качает головой и откидывается на спинку стула, единственного стула в комнате.

– Старк… держал тебя взаперти где-то поблизости? – спрашивает он. Ты пожимаешь плечами. – Боже. Что за безумная… – Он обрывает фразу, прижимая ладонь ко лбу, потом снова ее опускает. – Выходит…

– Я не убил его, – перебиваешь ты. – Мы не убили его. Он очнется. Может быть, скоро.

– Может, думаешь ты, он уже очнулся. – Он найдет тебя так же, как ты искал меня.  
Он вздыхает и откидывается еще дальше, закладывает руки за голову. Ты отвлекаешься на мощь его рук, на то, как напрягаются и перекатываются мышцы под кожей: это тело не настоящее, но оно самое настоящее из всех, что ты видел. Оно куда реальнее твоего.

– Я, – очень спокойно говорит он, – не позволю Тони Старку одержать верх. Не в этом случае.

– Удачи, – отвечаешь ты.

– Он… Что он делал? – спрашивает он озадаченно. – Зачем ему вообще так поступать? В чем смысл?

Солнце отражается от кровати. В воздухе кружится пыль.

– Кто знает, – говоришь ты.

 

 

 

* * *

Когда ты просыпаешься, то не знаешь, где находишься. Ты прислушиваешься к биению своего сердца, а потом пытаешься разобрать что-нибудь еще: смутно доносящийся издалека рев мотора. Слабое дребезжание. Чье-то дыхание рядом.  
Ты открываешь глаза.

Какой-то миг все выглядит нечетким: странные размытые формы, составленные вместе, слишком яркие даже в таком тусклом свете. Любой цвет кажется слишком ярким. Но в конце концов тебе удается рассмотреть детали. Кровати. Окно. Человека у окна, который сидит, вытянув ноги, и читает книгу.

Это Стив.

 

Он поднимает голову, хотя ты не издал никаких звуков, не шелохнулся.

– Привет, – говорит он. Ты не отвечаешь. Ты не доверяешь ему полностью – не веришь в сам факт его существования, в его присутствие. Он закрывает книгу, заложив пальцем место, на котором остановился.

– Думаю, не стоит спать прямо на покрывале, – говорит он. – Ты не хочешь знать, что на них можно разглядеть под ультрафиолетом.

Ты должен что-то ответить на это, должен что-то сказать. Ты не отвечаешь – не можешь ответить. Тебе кажется, что все вокруг медленно двигается. Ты не уверен, что можешь пошевелиться.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, снова начиная хмуриться, и вдруг тебя накрывает злость. Ты впиваешься ногтями в ладонь, пока не становится по-настоящему больно, а потом приподнимаешься, почти садишься.

Он молча наблюдает за тобой, потом потирает шею и говорит:

– У нас нет еды.

– Ты снова проголодался? – спрашиваешь ты, и он улыбается.

– Не особо. Просто люблю быть ко всему готовым.

– Мне не нужно есть, – сообщаешь ты, потому что это правда. Ты не думаешь, что тебе понадобится еда до завтрашнего дня. Но несмотря на это в животе у тебя какое-то странное ощущение.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Как скажешь. – Ты не утруждаешь себя ответом.  
Он с отсутствующим видом перелистывает страницы книги, и глядя на него, ты вспоминаешь.

– Где ты это достал? – интересуешься ты.

– Это? – переспрашивает он и смотрит на книгу чуть ли не с удивлением. – О, она лежала вместе со щитом. Иногда мне становится скучно. В этой штуке… в чехле есть внутренний карман.

– Хорошая, – говорит он минутой позже, и ты понимаешь, что это ответ на следующий вопрос, который обычно задают люди. Ты бы не стал его задавать. Тебе все равно.  
Он отбрасывает книгу на кровать.

– Что ж, – говорит он. – Плюсы. У меня есть телефон, который не отслеживается. Похоже, это попросту невозможно. Моя подруга… – Его лицо искажается. – Наташа поработала над ним.

– С чего бы ей говорить тебе правду, – возражаешь ты. – Она врет. Она врет, когда ей это удобно.

– Это было раньше, – упрямо говорит он. – И она не врала. Я знаю… что иногда она врет, – признает он, краснея. – Но она говорила правду. Доверься мне.

Ты не доверяешь ему, но это похоже на нее… похоже на правду. Так что ты прекращаешь спорить.

– У меня есть кое-какие деньги, – продолжает он. – Не очень много. Но кое-что есть. Минусы: наше единственное средство передвижения – это машина, которую мы угнали. Еще нам некуда пойти и у нас нет плана на случай, если бы мы добрались до безопасного места, где бы оно ни было.

– И ты не можешь доверять своим друзьям, – добавляешь ты, и он вздрагивает.

– Ну, у меня есть ты, – говорит он, и уголок его губ приподнимается.

Ты не обращаешь на это внимания.

– И у тебя твое лицо, – продолжаешь ты, и он снова вздрагивает.

– Тут я мало что могу сделать, – говорит он.

– Отрасти бороду, – предлагаешь ты. – Перестань принимать душ.

Похоже, оба варианта приводят его в ужас. Ты пожимаешь плечами.

Он вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

– Я не против действовать без плана, – говорит он, – но мне не нравится действовать бесцельно.

– Останься в живых, – предлагаешь ты. – Не дай себя поймать.

Он глухо смеется.

– Невелики у тебя запросы.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Прости меня. Просто… не люблю, когда люди действуют у меня за спиной. В последнее время это часто случается.

Тебе особенно нечего на это ответить, поэтому ты продолжаешь смотреть на него. Он разглядывает свои руки, сплетает пальцы, тянет их то в одну сторону, то в другую.

– Ты сказал… что ничего не помнишь, – произносит он нерешительно, и ты чувствуешь, как возвращается усталость, так быстро, что, кажется, закрой глаза и сразу уснешь. – Но ты… ты узнал меня, ты должен был вспомнить меня – я видел твое лицо, Баки, когда… Я имею в виду, потом ты мог убить меня, но не убил. Ты должен был вспомнить. Ты знал… ты знал, кто я, – говорит он отчаянно и поднимает на тебя глаза. – Ты знал меня.

Ты знаешь, что нет способа объяснить ему это: странное сочетание светлых пятен в твоей голове, вспышки, похожие на пламя и несущие в себе мучительную агонию – знание о том, что он существует. Убил ли я его. Убил ли. Это воспоминание? Может быть. Но это не то воспоминание, которое он имеет в виду. Ты видишь по его лицу, чего он хочет – по его лицу и из того, что Тони Старк тебе рассказал. Он хочет, чтобы ты говорил о войне, на которой вы сражались бок о бок. Он хочет, чтобы ты говорил о прошлом. Но все, что у тебя есть – это странный пышущий жаром свет посреди черной пустоты, пугающий и прекрасный – все, кем он был и кто есть. Ты не можешь рассказать об этом, но должен сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заставить его понять, чего ты не можешь дать ему.

– Я спросил у Тони Старка, – говоришь ты наконец, – убил ли я человека, которого должен был убить. Я помнил, что должен был убить кого-то, и не мог вспомнить, выполнил ли задание. Вот и все.

Он смотрит на тебя так, будто не может решить, считать это признание победой или поражением.

Ты не знаешь, что еще ему сказать – есть вещи, которые ты не можешь облечь в слова. Ты думаешь о том, что он сказал: ты знал, кто я. Ты знал меня. Это, думаешь ты, не одно и то же. Ты не знал, кто он. В каком-то смысле ты до сих пор не знаешь. Но: «Ты знал меня». Да, думаешь ты. Это похоже на правду.

– Полагаю, он тебе сказал, – говорит Стив.

– Он много чего мне сказал, – отвечаешь ты, и он странно на тебя смотрит.

– Почему? – спрашивает он.

– Он думал, что сможет заглянуть в мои мозги и вытащить оттуда кое-что, – говоришь ты. – Но ничего не нашел.

– Потому что ты ему не позволил или потому что там ничего не было? – спрашивает он с легкой иронией.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь. Улыбка сползает с его лица.

 

 

 

* * *

В комнате темно. Ты успеваешь заметить это, прежде чем понимаешь, что чьи-то руки тащат тебя назад, чьи-то руки закрывают тебе рот, запихивают что-то внутрь, заставляют тебя давиться. Кто-то сжимает твое горло.

Интересно, говорит чей-то голос.

Ага, это охренеть как странно, говорит Тони Старк. Кто-то снимает твою руку.  
Не волнуйся, это временно, говорит чей-то голос, но теперь ты привязан.

Он еще под наркозом?

Спит как чертов младенец.

Это полное дерьмо, Тони…

Мы нашли твою руку, говорит он, но если ты хочешь, чтобы мы приделали ее обратно, ты должен сам достать ее. Он показывает – вверх, вверх, вверх. Вон там, наверху.  
Ради его же блага…

Как увлекательно, говорит маленький человечек, и ты просыпаешься.

 

 

 

* * *

– Баки, – шепчет Стив, и ты чуть не ломаешь ему нос.

Он сидит на корточках рядом с твоей кроватью – на лице виден слабый отсвет часов – и, к счастью, отшатывается достаточно далеко, когда ты, будто по пьяни, выбрасываешь вперед кулак, а потом понимаешь, где ты, и прижимаешь руку к груди.

– Баки, – снова шепчет он, придвигаясь ближе.

Ты заворачиваешься в простыню – в этот раз ты решил спать на кровати, а не на полу, раз уж делишь комнату с другим человеком, а потом провел целый час, разглядывая спину спящего Стива, прежде чем сумел уснуть сам – тоже лицом к стене.

– Ты сильно шумел, – осторожно говорит он. У него острый, внимательный взгляд.

Стив придурок, но он умен. Ты думаешь, что знал и это тоже.

– Иди спать, – говоришь ты. Или, по крайней мере, хочешь сказать. Изо рта у тебя не вырывается ни звука.

– Баки, – говорит он и медленно, мягко опускает широкую ладонь тебе на плечо.

Тебя бьет дрожь. Приходится закрыть глаза и уткнуться лицом в подушку, лишь бы не видеть его. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он просто уйдет.

– Баки, – шепчет он и ведет ладонью по твоей спине вдоль лопаток, к затылку.  
Не волнуйся, говорит кто-то в твоей голове. Это временно.

У тебя из горла вырывается звук, о котором ты не просил, которого не хотел, и он отвечает тебе другим, низким и обеспокоенным, придвигается ближе и устраивает второй локоть на кровати. Его ладонь спускается с затылка на шею, гладит по спине круговыми движениями.

– Все хорошо, – говорит он. – Все хорошо. Это всего лишь я. Это Стив.

Ага, хочешь ответить ты. Именно.

 

 

 

* * *

Когда ты просыпаешься в следующий раз, то точно знаешь, где находишься. Ты в номере мотеля со Стивом. Ты накрыт простыней: покрывало сложено в изножье кровати. Похоже, оно не соответствует санитарным нормам. Тебе все равно не холодно, даже несмотря на кондиционер.

Сейчас утро. Раннее утро. Свет едва проникает сквозь шторы. Ты медленно дышишь. Вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь. Вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь.

Стив лежит на соседней кровати. Ты видишь, что он свернулся калачиком и сложил ладони под голову, как ребенок. Будто ему шесть или семь. В такой позе его большое тело выглядит нелепо. Ты думаешь, что более естественно в ней смотрелся бы невысокий худой человек. Но, наверное, если тело привыкает к чему-то, оно не избавляется от этой привычки просто потому, что его параметры изменились, выросли, улучшились. Ты думаешь, каким Стив видит себя во сне.

Ты смотришь на свою руку – настоящую, не ту, которую тебе дали – и сжимаешь ее в кулак. Ты чувствуешь все свои пальцы. Тело приобретает привычки и иногда сохраняет их – а иногда нет. Иногда их забирают.

Ты сделал все то, что сделал – вот что важно. Но когда Стив утверждает, что ты тот, кто есть – тот, кем был всегда – чем он может это доказать? Что осталось от твоего тела? Твои кости. Глаза, думаешь ты. Зубы.

Ты берешь ключи и босиком выскальзываешь за дверь, затворяешь ее за собой. Еще слишком рано для утреннего подъема, хотя кто-то наверняка не спит: в подобных местах всегда так. Но ты никого не видишь. Ты обходишь здание мотеля и пробираешься вдоль стены, ступаешь босыми ногами по бетону, поочередно заглядываешь в комнаты. Большинство людей не слишком старательно задергивают шторы. Но, конечно, большинство из них запирают двери на ночь: люди не дураки. Ну. Большинство из них.

Всегда находится кто-нибудь. Всегда находится дурак.

Перед дверью номера двести восемь стоит несколько пустых бутылок из-под пива. Ты видишь, что планки жалюзи на окнах погнуты, а шторы задернуты только наполовину. Внутри на кроватях двое мужчин в бессознательном состоянии, вокруг еще больше бутылок из-под пива, недоеденный фастфуд и прочий мусор. Ключи от машины лежат на самом виду – на комоде у двери.

Ты тихонько стучишь в окно. Ни один из них не двигается.

Ты возвращаешься обратно, к бутылкам из-под пива у двери, одна из цифр на которой висит кривовато. На пробу поворачиваешь дверную ручку – если понадобится, ты, наверное, сможешь взломать замок. По крайней мере, можешь попытаться и бросить эту затею, если не справишься достаточно быстро.

Дверь открывается. Всегда находится дурак.

На обратном пути ты не бежишь. Ты идешь нормальным шагом. Стив все еще спит, что неудивительно, ведь ты двигался очень, очень тихо. У тебя это хорошо получается. У тебя это и _должно_ хорошо получаться.

Ты осознаешь, что испытываешь облегчение, занимаясь этим – даже такой мелочью. Чем-нибудь. Чем угодно. Даже когда просто крадешься.

Ты думаешь, всегда ли предпочитал красться, или это они сделали тебя таким. Возможно, Стив знает ответ, но ты не уверен, что хочешь услышать его.

– Стив, – говоришь ты, закрывая за собой дверь, но он не двигается. Ты хмуришься. Стив натренирован – Стив должен реагировать на любые изменения и возникающие угрозы. Ты обходишь кровать. Его рука так крепко сжимает подушку, что, кажется, может разорвать ее. Ни одна из видимых тебе мышц не двигается.

– Стив, – снова зовешь ты, и когда это не срабатывает, тебе приходится повторить то, что он сделал ночью, и растормошить его. Ты не слишком нежен.

Он резко открывает глаза и делает большой, отчаянный вдох, как человек, который чуть было не утонул. Выражение его лица могло бы показаться комичным, если бы не было так очевидно, что он не прикидывается. Глаза Стива широко распахнуты, мышцы шеи напряжены. Ты, как дурак, неподвижно стоишь над ним, смотришь, как мечется по комнате его взгляд, перескакивая с одного предмета на другой, как Стив снова обретает почву под ногами.

– Стив? – говоришь ты, так как это, кажется, единственное, чем ты можешь помочь, и он переводит взгляд на тебя и немного расслабляется.

– Прости, – тяжело дышит он. – Я… Это ничего. Ничего страшного.

– Но он все еще не поднялся и, кажется, не может пошевелиться. А ему придется.

Поэтому:

– Ты должен встать, – говоришь ты. – Сейчас. Мне жаль, – добавляешь ты после паузы. – Снаружи стоит машина. Нам нужно ехать.

Он смотрит на тебя.

– Машина?

– Я угнал ее, – сообщаешь ты. Он не сводит с тебя глаз.

– Ты… Мы не можем угнать машину, – говорит он, немного приподнимаясь.

– Я уже сделал это, – возражаешь ты. – Нам нужно убраться до того, как они сообразят, что к чему.

– Нет, я… Баки, – говорит он, садясь ровнее, и на его лице начинает проступать отчаяние. – Мы не можем этого сделать. Ты не… Мы не можем просто взять чью-то машину. Это…

– Кража, – договариваешь ты за него.

– Да, – соглашается он.

– Или мы, или они, – говоришь ты и пожимаешь плечами.

– Это… – начинает он и замолкает. – Это не…

– Они не обратятся в полицию, – говоришь ты, – потому что рядом с комодом лежал целый пакет мета. Может, нам и так придется поскорее избавляться от этой машины.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что такое мет? – спрашивает Стив.

– Не знаю, – говоришь ты, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять его сумку и закинуть ее на кровать. – Давай, нам нужно ехать…

Но когда ты поворачиваешься, чтобы пойти к машине, он вдруг хватает тебя за запястье. Ты застываешь на месте.

– Баки, – говорит он, – мы не можем…

Но ты не слушаешь его. Ты смотришь вниз, туда, где его пальцы плотно обхватывают твое запястье. Ты не можешь сосредоточиться на нем, пока он держит тебя за руку. Это… Это слишком…

Ты стряхиваешь его пальцы.

– Послушай, – говоришь ты хладнокровно. – У тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь вернуться к своим друзьям. К своим друзьям и Тони Старку. Наверное, он за все платит. Ты можешь забрать меня с собой или оставить здесь, в любом случае для меня итог будет один. Или, – говоришь ты, – можешь совершить кражу.

Он поднимает на тебя взгляд.

– Это неправильно, – говорит он.

– Мне все равно, – отвечаешь ты, потому что тебе все равно. Может, Баки из его воспоминаний было бы не все равно. Может, Баки из его воспоминаний ужаснулся бы, врезал тебе и высказал бы все, что об этом думает, а потом вызвал бы копов и сдал тебя. Но ты больше не тот Баки – ты совсем другой человек. Ты…

Он смотрит на тебя с невыносимой печалью в глазах.

– Именно так бы ты и сказал, – говорит он с едва заметной грустной улыбкой. – Это… – Он сглатывает.

Ты задерживаешь на нем взгляд, а потом берешь сумку и выходишь к машине. Совсем скоро он выбегает следом, держа в одной руке щит, а в другой свернутую в комок одежду, в которой спал.

Ты искоса поглядываешь на него, пока вы едете дальше на запад.

– Ты бы принялся спорить, – говоришь ты. – Раньше. Если бы я такое сказал.

Он бросает на тебя короткий взгляд.

– Ты это помнишь? – спрашивает он, так старательно пытаясь скрыть надежду в голосе, что получается наоборот.

– Нет, – говоришь ты, – я вижу это по твоему лицу.

– О, – говорит он. – Ну. Да. Именно так я и поступал.

– И готов поспорить, что ты всегда побеждал, – продолжаешь ты.

– Да, – признает он без удовольствия. – Я всегда побеждал.

 

 

 

* * *

В машине Стив какое-то время хандрит, явно мучимый мыслями о краже.  
Ты готов поспорить, что он ни разу в жизни ничего не украл. Ты – может быть. В смысле, тогда, раньше – кажется нелепым даже рассуждать о краже в тех обстоятельствах, что наступили потом.

– Можешь посмотреть, есть ли в бардачке регистрационные документы? – спрашивает он в какой-то момент, и ты недоуменно смотришь на него.

– Что, – спрашивает он несколько раздраженно, – ты знаешь, как распознать мет и угнать машину, но не знаешь, что такое регистрация?

Похоже, так и есть, потому что секундой позже на его лице отражается сожаление. Но ты открываешь бардачок и под смятой пачкой сигарет, парой наполовину пустых пакетиков с конфетами и нетронутой коробкой с презервативами – оптимистично, невольно думаешь ты – находишь довольно потрепанные документы.

– Если тебя так мучает совесть, можешь потом вернуть деньги Трэвису Джефферсону, – предлагаешь ты, и, кажется, это слегка приподнимает ему настроение: он немного расслабляется, проводит рукой по залитым солнцем волосам, потом снова ответственно опускает ее на то же самое место на руле. Тебе это кажется странным, если вспомнить, насколько беспечно он водит, но почем тебе знать? Стив – это целый клубок противоречий.

Вы едете на запад – ты знаешь это нутром – и земля выравнивается, вокруг виднеется больше созревающих посевов и меньше всего остального. Теперь, когда ты привык к машине и заставил Стива вести ее чуть менее самоубийственно, тебе нравится наблюдать, как все это проносится мимо. Поля. Случайные редкие дома. Стоящая в воздухе пыль. Голубое небо, слегка подернутое облаками.

– Кажется, здесь мало что изменилось, – говорит Стив.

– Ты бывал тут раньше? – спрашиваешь ты. Почему-то тебя это удивляет.

– Ага, – отвечает Стив, постукивая пальцами по рулю. – Раньше, когда… ну, ты знаешь, после процедуры, но перед тем, как попасть на войну, мне пришлось поездить туда-сюда. Поднимать дух тех, кто остался на родине. Убеждать их покупать военные облигации, – Он тихо фыркает. – Пропаганда. В общем, мы все здесь исколесили, – говорит он. – Наверное, вблизи все окажется совсем другим. Как и везде. Но отсюда кажется, что ничего особенно не изменилось.

Ты снова смотришь в окно. Ты не можешь представить, каким все было в его юности, когда его возраст еще имел значение, а тело не было странным и не вполне реальным. Ты думаешь, захотел бы он туда вернуться, если бы мог. Наверное, ты можешь спросить у него самого. Что-то внутри тебя содрогается от этой мысли, сжимается от нее.

Поэтому ты ничего не говоришь, просто смотришь, как меняется пейзаж за окном, а Стив включает радио, возится с настройками, пока не находит то, что, должно быть, ему по душе; ты не обращаешь внимания. Ты думаешь, что не слишком разбираешься в музыке. Она ни о чем тебе не напоминает. Но она заполняет пространство – наверное, поэтому Стив ее и включил. Чтобы ваше молчание не так бросалось в глаза.  
Ты продолжаешь думать об этом: захотел бы Стив вернуться в прошлое. Вопрос странный – конечно же, это невозможно. Наверное, думаешь ты, Стив не тратит много времени на такие размышления. Стив кажется очень ответственным. Это понятно. Человек, которого назвали Капитаном Америкой, должен быть ответственным. Но он наверняка хотя бы задумывался об этом. Потому что пусть вопрос и странный, но ведь вся жизнь Стива странная.

– Ты бы вернулся назад? – спрашиваешь ты, потому что можешь спросить. Ты можешь сделать это. Никто тебя не остановит. Даже если что-то внутри сжимается от этой мысли.

Стив замирает.

– Вернулся бы…

– В прошлое, – поясняешь ты. – Будь у тебя такая возможность, ты бы…

– На войну? – уточняет он.

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты. – Куда-нибудь.

Он надолго замолкает.

– Есть один миг, – говорит он наконец, и его голос звучит сдавленно, – один миг, в который я бы вернулся. – Его пальцы крепче сжимают руль.

Этой ночью, когда вы останавливаетесь в очередном мотеле и ужинаете дешевыми сэндвичами из безвкусного хлеба, ты ловишь себя на мысли: я упал. Ты смотришь на него. Он не смотрит на тебя. Он не смотрел на тебя целый день.

Ты думаешь, где и как это произошло. Думаешь не потому, что это важно для тебя, но потому, что ты знаешь – знаешь нутром – что он думает об этом каждый день. Что бы тогда ни случилось.

Но ты не станешь спрашивать его об этом. То, что тогда произошло, больше тебе не принадлежит.

 

 

 

* * *

Следующее место пахнет гнилой древесиной – вам удалось найти деревья – и называется зоной отдыха: оно расположено возле озера. Может, кто-то действительно приехал сюда отдыхать, ты не знаешь. Хотя сейчас лето, ты видел здесь очень мало людей – да и те расположились довольно далеко отсюда, тут и там вдоль берега. Песок – грязь или что бы это ни было – хлюпает у тебя под ногами. Ты зарываешься в него пальцами ног, потом распрямляешь их и начинаешь сначала.

Стив сидит на шатком раскладном стуле, наклонившись вперед и изводя себя. Стив, как ты успел убедиться, любит изводить себя. Это новая для тебя информация, но она тебя не удивляет. Ты думаешь, что Капитан Америка должен излучать уверенность. Стив являет собой полную противоположность. Но может, все дело в ситуации, в которой он оказался. Ты не знаешь.

– Нам нужен план, – говорит он наконец.

– У тебя он есть? – спрашиваешь ты. У тебя нет плана. Ты не думаешь, что от тебя когда-либо требовалось разрабатывать план.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Я не очень хорош в планах, – признается он через минуту.  
Ты снова смотришь на воду и свои ноги. Возможно, тебе стоило бы больше озаботиться происходящим, но у тебя не выходит. Дело не в том, что ты всем доволен, это не так. Ты реалист.

– Рано или поздно у тебя закончатся деньги, – говоришь ты. Еще одна причина быть реалистом.

– Я знаю, – говорит он с раздражением и вздыхает. Ты снова переводишь на него взгляд. Он выглядит уставшим. Измученным. Но в нем сохранился этот пульсирующий источник света, ты видишь проблески сквозь трещины, когда смотришь на него. Ты думаешь, останется ли этот свет навсегда. Ты надеешься, что да. Может, это означает, что ты всегда будешь так или иначе знать его, что бы с тобой ни сделали. Что бы с тобой ни случилось.

Твоя рука двигается, пощелкивает.

– Мне просто нужно… убедить их, – говорит он, – что ты не представляешь угрозы.

Ты смериваешь его долгим взглядом.

– Я представляю угрозу, – говоришь ты, и он испуганно смотрит на тебя.

– Но, – начинает он, потом замолкает. – Но ты не станешь… В смысле, с тобой все будет в порядке. Все и было в порядке, ты оказался… не таким, как я ожидал.  
Ты наклоняешь голову набок.

– Чего ты ожидал?

Он краснеет.

– Я не… Не знаю, – говорит он уклончиво. – Ничего плохого, – спешит он добавить. – Просто, ну, не знаю, – снова говорит он, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Ты был... Едва ли обменялся со мной пятью словами. В основном это было «заткнись». И ты просто…  
– Он делает паузу. – То, как ты действовал, – он подбирает слова, – было очень… целенаправленно, но… в смысле, ты мог, скажем, оторвать дверцу машины и просто бросить ее. Что это… В смысле, что я должен был ожидать?

И ты видишь это на его лице: разочарование. Потому что, думаешь ты, то сломленное существо, которое он сейчас представляет, могло бы стать этим человеком. Тем, по которому он скучает. Может, ушло бы много времени, но это было бы возможно. Пустота заполнилась бы. Но ты вдруг осознаешь, что ты не пустое место. Внутри тебя что-то есть. Что-то существует.

– Ну, ты нашел меня, – говоришь ты. – И когда ты нашел меня, я не был твоим старым приятелем Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом.

Он долго смотрит на тебя.

– Но ты и не кто-то другой, – задумчиво произносит он, и твою кожу неприятно покалывает.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты смотришь на Стива, пока он спит и луна ярко освещает его лицо. Он отрастил бороду, или, по крайней мере, то, что должно ей стать.

Ты думаешь, была ли у него когда-нибудь борода или это впервые. Он не кажется тебе человеком, который стал бы добровольно отращивать бороду, но на войне приходится делать множество вещей, которые ты не стал бы делать в обычной жизни. И все же: Капитан Америка.

Он свернулся калачиком, положив руки под голову, и что-то глубоко внутри тебя пронизывает боль. Ты хочешь разрезать себя от шеи до паха и спрятать его внутри. Теперь это не сработает, не с его нынешними размерами – он слишком большой. Может, сработало бы раньше. Как еще защитить кого-то? Ты сделан из металла. Не только твоя рука. Твой мозг можно перекраивать так и этак снова и снова, но твое тело – это металл, и оно не может быть сломлено, не может потерпеть поражение.  
Может, думаешь ты, так было всегда. Тебе неоткуда узнать, так ли это. Наверное, ты никогда не узнаешь. Ты все равно должен жить дальше.

Во сне Стив лежит рядом с тобой на кровати, подложив руки под голову, и задумчиво смотрит на тебя.

Что? спрашиваешь ты.

Ничего, говорит он.

Очень даже чего, говоришь ты, потому что знаешь.

Серьезно, говорит он, но ты никогда не видел человека печальнее.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты снова сидишь на берегу озера, ноги вымазаны в земле, ветер слабо треплет волосы. Стив читает свою книгу. Он почти закончил ее. Облака проплывают мимо, скрывая солнце, блики на воде появляются и исчезают, листья на деревьях перешептываются.

Стив, конечно же, прав: вы должны придумать план. Но проблема, как ты ее видишь, заключается в том, что у вас нет никаких вариантов. Некуда пойти. Негде спрятаться. Нет денег, чтобы скрыться. Лица, которые не скрыть.

Какой-то шорох.

Ты застываешь.

Шорох раздается снова. И прекращается.

Ты украдкой смотришь на Стива. Он по-прежнему читает, полностью поглощен книгой, между бровей залегла складка. Ты понятия не имеешь, как он до сих пор жив. Ты накрываешь его руку своей. Как там сказал Тони Старк? Тогда это казалось бессмысленным. Твой бойфренд. Это не покажется странным.

Стив смотрит на твою руку. Металл сияет в солнечном свете. Он переводит взгляд на твое лицо. Ты надеешься, что его выражение достаточно четко передаст то, что ты не можешь сказать вслух – и, кажется, так и выходит, потому что его взгляд становится жестким и деловым, а через мгновение события начинают развиваться очень быстро.  
Их четверо – непонятно, почему отправили только четверых, думаешь ты раздраженно, пытаясь справиться с ними. Все они очень неприметные люди – неприметная одежда, неприметные лица, неприметное оружие. Но они неплохи. На самом деле, они хороши. Так хороши, что когда Стив буквально выбрасывает себя через спинку стула, опрокидывая его на пол – чтобы дотянуться до щита, прислоненного к стене в каких-то трех футах – у него ничего не выходит. На миг ты видишь на его лице чистую, неподдельную панику, прежде чем ее сменяет знакомое упрямое выражение, и он начинает драться, пуская в ход кулаки, ноги и все свое тело.  
Тебя вдруг накрывает отчетливое воспоминание: ты вспоминаешь, как он сказал: я не буду с тобой драться. Я твой друг. И ты вспоминаешь, как он бросил щит – этот самый щит, ты знаешь, что это был этот самый щит, он единственный в мире – вниз с этого ужасного горящего места и сдался. И ты вспоминаешь не только его раскалывающийся свет, но и его тело, которое он тогда отдал на твою милость.

И ты очень, очень зол.

В отличие от Стива, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы оставлять оружие даже на расстоянии пары футов; и все же ты достаточно глуп, чтобы иметь при себе только нож, который дала тебе женщина перед тем, как ты покинул то место. Но это хороший нож – а ты хорош даже с плохим ножом. Вот, что ты о себе знаешь, знаешь так же хорошо, как обе свои руки. Поэтому тебя не слишком беспокоит тот факт, что двое мужчин оттаскивают тебя от Стива. Один хватает за волосы и горло, другой – поперек живота и, кажется, наваливается на твою левую руку всем своим весом: они настолько глупы, что оставляют правую свободной, и этого более чем достаточно.

Блядский Боже! кричит один из них, ковыляя прочь, когда ты вонзаешь нож ему в ногу. Второй отпустил твои волосы, но приготовился защищаться: он уклоняется, когда ты бросаешься на него, но не может выстрелить, ведь позади тебя Стив и его собственные товарищи, так что вынужден обойтись ножами и кулаками, и как бы хорош он ни был, он обречен. Ты скалишь зубы. Его глаза расширяются.

Ты ломаешь ему руку, потом ломаешь шею, потом берешь его пистолет и пускаешь пулю в глаз его другу раньше, чем он успевает начать унижаться и умолять тебя сохранить ему жизнь. А потом ты идешь туда, где Стив дерется с еще двумя. Его рука кровоточит, и он в ярости, слишком часто поглядывает на щит, не проигрывает, но и не одерживает верх – он уже должен был победить, думаешь ты, почему он до сих пор не победил? – и ты оттаскиваешь одного из них, крепко ухватив за шею, а потом вспарываешь ему живот. Он издает высокий задушенный звук, рана на его животе раскрывается, и Стив какое-то время просто смотрит на тебя, прежде чем опомниться и уклониться, едва не пропустив удар в челюсть.

Конечно, это бессмысленно, такой удар ничего не решил бы, и последний противник осознает это, но Стив тяжело дышит и истекает кровью, и ты хочешь причинить этому человеку в три раза больше боли, чем хотел причинить Тони Старку. Ты оттаскиваешь и его тоже, а потом, эффективности ради, впечатываешь кулак в его лицо с такой силой, что он валится с ног, будто оглушенный. Для верности ты проделываешь то же самое еще пару раз, пока он не начинает рыдать и умолять тебя остановиться, и тогда ты рывком заставляешь его отвернуть голову и перерезаешь горло, смотришь, как хлещет кровь, вот так.

Ты отклоняешься назад, садясь на корточки и по-прежнему держа нож в руке, и поворачиваешься, чтобы осмотреться. Вокруг ни души. Нет никого: ни людей в черном, ни отдыхающих, никто не бежит в укрытие, не проходит мимо. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть.

Ты поворачиваешься к Стиву.

– Нам нужно идти, – говоришь ты. Он сидит на земле, раскинув ноги, и опирается на здоровую руку, его бьет мелкая дрожь. Он смотрит на тебя.

Ты хочешь сказать что-то. Возможно, что-то дерзкое. Удивлен? Что тут такого, чего он не видел раньше? Но вдруг внутри тебя просыпается что-то страшное и отчаянное, рыдает, умоляя, не злись, не злись, не злись, я сделал это ради тебя, все это было ради тебя, разве ты не понимаешь, разве ты не видишь? Стив, думаешь ты, верит в добро и зло: ты не знаешь, веришь ли сам хоть во что-нибудь, но в это не веришь. Есть только необходимость и отсутствие необходимости.

– Баки, – говорит он, – ты… – и подается вперед, протягивает руку через тело, из которого до сих пор льется кровь, и прикасается к твоему лицу. Ты вздрагиваешь и стискиваешь челюсти, чтобы не застыть с открытым ртом.

Когда Стив убирает ладонь, она вся перепачкана красным.

– О, – выдыхаешь ты. Он сжимает ладонь в кулак, размазывая кровь, потом смотрит на тела.

– Нам нужно идти, – повторяешь ты.

– Что делать с ними? – спрашивает он.

– Они не имеют значения, – говоришь ты. – Им все равно известно, что мы были здесь.

– Только непонятно, кому именно, – бормочет он, и ты хмуришься. – Неважно, – говорит он с нечеловеческой усталостью в голосе и поднимается на ноги. Когда он протягивает тебе руку, ты принимаешь ее без раздумий. Теперь твоя рука тоже в крови, но это ничего.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты стоишь перед раковиной и смываешь с себя кровь, пока Стив одной рукой забрасывает ваши вещи в машину. Ты смотришь на свою рубашку: она тоже в крови. Ты снимаешь ее и приводишь в порядок плечо и живот.

Ты идешь к машине, сжав рубашку в кулаке, насквозь мокрую в тех местах, где ты наскоро попытался смыть кровь. Стив поднимает голову и застывает, не сводя с тебя глаз. Ты оглядываешь себя. Должно быть, думаешь ты, не очень приятное зрелище: слишком много шрамов. Слишком мало плоти. Больше не настоящий мальчик. Что ж. Уже поздно.

– Эм, – начинает Стив. – Мы должны… Дать тебе другую?

– Спасибо, – говоришь ты, и он достает рубашку и бросает тебе.

– Она грязная, – предупреждает он, но ты просто пожимаешь плечами и надеваешь ее.  
В этот раз ты молчишь, когда Стив трогается с места так, будто за ним гонится дьявол: может, так оно и есть. И, кажется, Стива хранит странное благословение, когда он за рулем. Не из-за его способностей к вождению, думаешь ты – они довольно ограниченны – но по какому-то странному капризу судьбы. Капитану Америке суждено умереть иначе.

– Нам нужно избавиться от машины, – говоришь ты вместо этого.

– Знаю, – отвечает он и вскоре подъезжает к салону подержанных автомобилей, который он, должно быть, искал все это время. Ты чувствуешь, как глубоко внутри разливается тепло удовлетворения. «Ты учишься», – хочешь сказать ты, но сдерживаешься.

Он разглядывает свою руку – та быстро исцеляется, рана уже закрылась – и тянется назад, за щитом, а потом открывает дверь.

– Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, – предлагает он отсутствующим тоном. Его мысли уже заняты чем-то другим.

– Я пойду, – говоришь ты и выходишь из машины вместе с ним.

Вот, что ты можешь сказать о Стиве: если он за что-то берется, то делает это как следует. Со щитом руке он распахивает дверь салона и входит внутрь, останавливаясь перед владельцем – среднего возраста, лысеющим, с сединой в усах – и мужчиной помоложе с дочерью, которой на вид лет одиннадцать. Ты следуешь за ним.  
Все трое не сводят с вас глаз.

– Простите, сэр, – говорит Стив голосом, которого ты раньше не слышал. – Мне нужна машина.

– О боже, – шепчет девочка.

– Прошу прощения, что вот так врываюсь, – продолжает он, глядя прямо в глаза, – но это дело национальной безопасности. – На этих словах мужчины оживляются. – У меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить вам прямо сейчас, но мы с другом очень нуждаемся в вашей помощи, и обещаю, что если вы дадите мне свою визитку и мы останемся в живых, то я перечислю вам эту сумму. Мне очень не хочется этого делать, сэр, – добавляет он так искренне, что аж тошно, – но у меня нет выбора.

Ты ловишь себя на мысли, что понимаешь, почему люди готовы исполнить любую его просьбу. Перед ним невозможно устоять. Стив не лишен чувства юмора, но сейчас, в этот самый миг, в его словах нет ни капли иронии. Людям нравится и ирония, но _это_ им нравится больше.

– Конечно, – слабо говорит владелец. Глаза девочки распахнуты так широко, что, кажется, сейчас выпадут.

– У меня есть деньги, – заявляет она высоким пронзительным голосом.

– Кэтрин, – ворчит ее отец, сжимая переносицу.

– Ну правда, – говорит она раздраженно. – Мои карманные деньги, и те, что подарили на день рождения и на Рождество.

– Как ты умудрилась… Уверен, это ни к чему, – говорит он.

– Но пап, – шипит она, – это Капитан Америка и… – Она украдкой смотрит на тебя, и ты знаешь – _ты знаешь_ – что она знает. Даже несмотря на отросшую за несколько дней щетину. Даже несмотря на волосы. Даже несмотря на все прошедшие годы и всю пролитую кровь. Она знает.

Забавно, что из всех людей тебя узнает девочка с фермы где-то в глубинке, от которой ты этого никак не ожидал.

Она заставляет отца наклониться и шепчет ему на ухо. Владелец салона по-прежнему стоит рядом и выглядит оглушенным. Ты замечаешь, как отец девочки хмурится и присматривается к тебе повнимательнее. Ты делаешь шаг назад и видишь, как до Стива тоже доходит. Он инстинктивно загораживает тебя собой. Тебе не нужна его защита, но…

– В чем дело? – спрашивает владелец. Отец девочки тихо говорит ему что-то. Ты не можешь разобрать слов, но тебе и не нужно. Ты знаешь, что он говорит – по крайней мере, примерно.

Владелец салона охает, и долгую минуту все они смотрят на тебя.

– Джентльмены, – прерывает молчание Стив. Потом запоздало добавляет, будто это не сразу пришло ему в голову: – Мэм. Мне правда очень нужна эта машина.

– Да, – произносит владелец с неожиданной целеустремленностью. В его глазах виден блеск, которого раньше не было, – у меня есть одна, как раз для вас. Хотите остаться незамеченными?

– Да, – отвечает Стив.

– Хорошо, – говорит владелец. – Она подойдет. Сейчас принесу ключи. – И он скрывается в подсобке. Ты надеешься, что он не позвонит в полицию.

Второй мужчина стоит, опустив ладонь на плечо дочери в защитном жесте – в отличие от отца, ей, кажется, недостает инстинкта самосохранения.

– Ты и правда…? Ну, ты знаешь, – спрашивает она, ее глаза все так же широко открыты.

– Кэтрин, – бормочет под нос ее отец.

– Папа, – ворчит она в ответ. – Я просто прочитала все книжки по истории и узнала тебя, – говорит она. – Ты совсем не изменился.

– У Кэтрин, – устало поясняет ее отец, – есть хобби.

– Да, – отвечаешь ты. – Это я.

– Ох, – шепчет она тихонько. – Вау.

Дверь в подсобку открывается, и оттуда выходит владелец, держа в руках ключи и конверт, на вид содержащий приличную сумму денег. Стив тоже это видит и начинает протестовать раньше, чем тот успевает открыть рот.

Но:

– Перестань, – говорит мужчина, прерывая его, и он затыкается. – Видел бы ты, сколько люди отдают за этот гребаный металлолом. – Кэтрин хихикает, и ее отец хмурится. – Если я больше ничего о тебе не услышу, то запишу это как расходы на благотворительность.

– Мы правда не можем… – снова пробует Стив, но мужчина все равно вкладывает конверт ему в руки. Кэтрин продолжает тебя разглядывать. Ты поднимаешь бровь.  
Они с отцом следуют за вами к машине, старой и изрядно потрепанной, но, как заверяет владелец, крепкой и надежной. Ты перебрасываешь ваши пожитки из одной машины в другую и слышишь, как Стив со стыдом признается, что ваша – краденая.

– Это сделал я, – перебиваешь ты. – Он ничего не знал. Не волнуйтесь, он бы в жизни не согласился.

– Я уверен, что у вас была веская причина, – спокойно отвечает владелец.

– Да, – говоришь ты.

– Спасибо вам, – говорит Стив, снова излучая мессианскую ауру Капитана Америки. – У меня не хватает слов, чтобы…

– Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для своей страны, – отвечает владелец. Он выглядит несколько смущенным, но довольным своим поступком.

– Никому не рассказывайте, – говоришь ты.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Стив с болезненной искренностью. – Никому, ни другим людям, ни в интернете – никому. Скорее всего, кто-нибудь придет сюда и спросит, не видели ли вы нас…

– Не пытайтесь лгать, – перебиваешь ты.

– Хотя если вы забудете, что это была за машина, – говорит Стив, – то это будет неплохо.

– Мы никому не скажем, – обещает Кэтрин. – Мы защитим вас.

– Спасибо, – торжественно и абсолютно искренне благодарит ее Стив, и, кажется, она сейчас умрет на месте.

– Как ты думаешь, сколько ей лет? – спрашивает он вскоре после того, как вы снова выезжаете на дорогу.

– Одиннадцать? – наугад говоришь ты.

– Ага, – говорит он и сглатывает. – Боже. Чем мы вообще занимались в одиннадцать. Если я правильно помню, то ты мучил Кларабелль Адельман, а я, в основном, пытался остаться в живых.

– Кто такая Кларабелль Адельман? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Она была влюблена в тебя, – говорит он. – Ну, многие девочки были влюблены в тебя. Даже когда тебе было одиннадцать. Но ее влюбленность была слишком очевидной. Ты ужасно с ней обращался. Конечно, я по уши влюбился в нее, хотя она мне даже не нравилась. Все было очень запутанно. Ты что-нибудь из этого помнишь? – спрашивает он со слабой надеждой в голосе, хотя должен был уже уяснить. Конечно, ты не помнишь. Хотя думаешь, что рад был узнать – услышать эту историю. Стив был влюблен в Кларабелль, Кларабелль была влюблена в тебя, а ты – что? Это критическая неизвестная.

Но в этом весь ты: неизвестность. Пустота. И Стив знал тебя – кажется, лучше всех на свете – но он не был тобой. Он не знал, что творилось у тебя в голове. Поэтому неважно, сколько историй он тебе расскажет – а ты подозреваешь, что он мог бы рассказывать их годами – ты навсегда останешься пустотой. Кое-что невозможно вернуть.

И все же: приятно думать об этой истории. Приятно представлять.

– Она читала о нас в книгах, – говоришь ты. – Эта девочка.

– Наверное, кто-то еще помнит, – говорит Стив и набирает скорость, перестраиваясь.

 

 

 

* * *

На этот раз в кемпинге по-настоящему многолюдно, но он огромный, так что вы просто отъезжаете к самому краю и оказываетесь достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было разговаривать без опаски быть подслушанными. А еще с такого расстояния никто не узнает Стива, особенно в темноте.

Снаружи по-прежнему жарко и душно, даже ночью, и вы садитесь на хлипкие шезлонги, купленные в гипермаркете по дороге сюда. Стиву, конечно, пришлось остаться в машине – хотя это выводило его из себя – и предоставить тебе покупку еды, одеял и всего остального. Ты купил еще ножей, и девушка на кассе даже не взглянула на тебя дважды. Объяснять ей тоже ничего не пришлось, и ты это оценил. Теперь тебе проще разговаривать с людьми, но это не значит, что ты полюбил разговоры.

Полнолуние уже прошло, но луна сияет все так же ярко. Ты видишь деревья впереди – ты не знаешь, где они заканчиваются и снова начинаются поля – и видишь Стива рядом. Вы поужинали в тишине, и сейчас он треплет шов на штанах, явно собираясь что-то сказать.

– Я не понимаю, зачем он это делает, – произносит он наконец. – Старк. Я не… – Он проводит пальцами по волосам и скрещивает руки на груди – чтобы скрыть тот факт, что они дрожат, понимаешь ты. – В этом нет никакого… Даже если он думает, что ты… Даже если он согласился с остальными, зачем… Это чересчур, – говорит он. И он прав. Это чересчур. – В смысле, может, это была Гидра – те люди, которые… захватили тебя. Но если это он, то я не понимаю. Я не понимаю.

Ты пытаешься думать о нем. О Тони Старке. Ты не делал этого – не думал о нем настоящем, а только об имени, о существовании неясной угрозы. Ты вспоминаешь, каким он был тогда, в комнате. Теперь тебе тяжело думать о комнате. Ты помнишь ее – это твое единственное воспоминание о том времени. О прошлом. Но тебе тяжело представить себя в ней. Не то чтобы тебе казалось, будто это произошло с другим человеком. Просто… В этом воспоминании есть что-то, чего ты больше не можешь коснуться. Но ты помнишь его. Ты можешь представить его лицо.

– Стив, – говоришь ты, и он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на тебя. – Стив. – повторяешь ты, и слова увязают у тебя во рту. Так, вдруг почти бессмысленно думаешь ты, должно быть, чувствуют себя обычные люди. – Это потому… потому… что я убил Говарда.

Он продолжает смотреть на тебя, никак не реагируя.

– Он выяснил это, – продолжаешь ты. – Он рассказал мне.

– Как он мог… Я читал твой файл, – говорит он механически. – Там этого не было. Я бы знал, я бы…

– Он догадался, – говоришь ты. – Кто-то поработал над их машиной.

– Я читал твой файл, – повторяет он. – Я…

– Как много там было? – спрашиваешь ты, и он ничего не отвечает. Семьдесят лет. Семьдесят лет – это долгий срок.

– Это не может, не может быть правдой, – говорит он. – Я не…

Конечно, возможно, ты и не делал этого. Может, он ошибался. Может, никто никогда не узнает правду. Но ты веришь, что это так. Они послали тебя убить Стива. Почему они не могли послать тебя убить его старого друга? Возможно, они убедились, что он точно увидит твое лицо.

Ты веришь, потому что на самом деле это не причиняет тебе боли. Это просто еще одна ужасная вещь. Не такая ужасная, как дети – дети, чьи лица ты надеешься никогда не вспомнить. Но для Стива это так. Ему больно.

Он наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, закрывает лицо руками.

– Стив, – говоришь ты. – Мне жаль.

Долгое время он сидит неподвижно. Ну, почти. Его плечи трясутся. Наконец он выпрямляется и вытирает лицо.

– Это не твоя вина, – сдавленно говорит он, и ты знал, что так будет.

– Мне жаль, – повторяешь ты, и он отворачивается от тебя в темноту ночи.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты смотришь на него, спящего, и думаешь вот о чем: ты не ожидал, что он окажется слабее тебя. Это критический фактор, то, чего ты бы никогда не сумел предсказать, то, что все изменило. Ты не уверен, чего ожидал и почему – может, из-за того, как Тони Старк говорил о нем, о Стиве, о Капитане Америке; или, может, из-за этого пронизанного страхом жгучего чувства внутри, которое сопровождало мысли о нем – как ты едва мог выносить не-мысли о нем, отрешенно разглядывая странные полувоспоминания. Или, может, дело было в каком-то глубинном знании – настоящем знании, за пределами логики и объяснений. Знании Стива. Потому что ты знаешь Стива. Теперь ты понимаешь это. И ты ожидал, что он окажется сильнее тебя. Но это не так.

Он не слаб. Он просто… пронизан мелкими трещинами, которые угрожают расколоть его на части. Он похож на человека, которому не давали уснуть уже очень, очень долго, и он пошатывается, но продолжает идти вперед, потому что должен – но есть вещи, в которых люди нуждаются, чтобы выжить. Самые разные: сон – это только одна из них.

Ты не ожидал, что окажешься сильнее. Когда-то Стив казался тебе несокрушимым. Но мир повернулся на своей оси с тех пор, как ты сидел в комнате и разглядывал тень того дерева. Теперь ты в лесу. И Стив рядом.

Ты опускаешься на землю рядом с ним, завернувшимся в одеяла среди сосновых иголок, и тыльной стороной пальцев касаешься его руки, так мягко, как только можешь; чувствуешь тепло его кожи. Он поворачивается, моргает, и ты отдергиваешь руку, но его ладонь непроизвольно тянется следом.

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает он немного неразборчиво.

Ты качаешь головой. Он просто молча смотрит на тебя, глаза блестят в лунном свете. Возможно, тебе стоит отодвинуться, но под его взглядом ты не можешь этого сделать: ты сильнее него, но не во всем.

Он переводит взгляд на твои ладони, повисшие между коленей, потом  
протягивает руку и касается внутренней стороны запястья. Там, где течет кровь. Один удар – и все.

Его пальцы замирают там на долгое время, но каким-то образом ваши руки сдвинулись и теперь соприкасаются больше, оказываются чуть ли не переплетены. Все это слишком: слишком много ощущений, слишком много тепла. Тебе больно, как бывает больно, когда обжигает холод. Наконец он убирает руку, его пальцы медленно соскальзывают, пока не опускаются ему на живот.

– Ложись спать, – говорит он, и когда ты забираешься под одеяла, он поворачивается на бок и смотрит на тебя – и, кажется, продолжает смотреть, пока ты и в самом деле не засыпаешь.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты просыпаешься раньше, чем Стив.

– Не дай себя убить, – говоришь ты ему, пока он сонно моргает: на лице отпечаток подушки, волосы в жутком беспорядке. – Стив? Не дай себя убить. Я…

– Куда ты идешь? – перебивает он.

– Я схожу за водой и в туалет, – говоришь ты. – Вон там. Дай знать, если кто-то попытается убить тебя.

Он бросает на тебя недобрый взгляд.

– Хочешь, я подожду? – спрашиваешь ты вполне серьезно. Ты не допустишь, чтобы Стива убили из-за твоего нетерпения.

– Нет, – бормочет он, садясь и протирая глаза. – Все нормально. Иди – куда ты там хотел.

Ты выходишь из туалета так быстро, как можешь, а потом оказываешься в очереди за водой за каким-то стариком. Он не торопится. Но отсюда тебе видно Стива, хотя он далеко, и, кажется, с ним все в порядке. Пока что вы оба в порядке. Это не значит, что тебя не снедает нетерпение.

– Почему ты носишь перчатку? – спрашивает кто-то. Ты оборачиваешься и видишь маленькую девочку, стоящую позади тебя. Америка, выясняешь ты, полна маленьких девочек.

Ты открываешь рот, потом закрываешь.

– Я повредил руку, – произносишь ты наконец. – Теперь приходится ее носить.

– Ох, – говорит она сочувственно. На голове у нее какое-то невероятное количество кудряшек. – Мне жаль, – в руках она держит огромную пустую бутыль для воды. – Мой брат сломал запястье перед поездкой, но это не то же самое.

– Не то же, – соглашаешься ты.

– Но из-за этого он стал ужасно себя вести, – добавляет она. – А ведь поездках положено расслабляться. Мама всегда так говорит.

Ты смотришь на нее.

– У тебя когда-нибудь получалось? – спрашиваешь ты. Ей не может быть больше десяти. Может, ей и десяти нет.

– Нет, – отвечает она, поразмыслив, будто на нее снизошло озарение.

Наконец, очередь доходит до тебя, и ты наполняешь обе бутылки водой. Ты открываешь кран и для нее, чтобы она могла держать свою бутыль обеими руками. Та высотой почти в половину ее роста.

– Спасибо, – говорит она.

– Пожалуйста, – отвечаешь ты и провожаешь ее взглядом, когда она направляется, пошатываясь то вправо, то влево, к своему брату, матери и бог знает кому еще, чему еще – чему угодно. От этого вида тебе вдруг становится больно. Что-то болит глубоко внутри, и эта боль не уходит, даже когда ты возвращаешься к Стиву, который сидит, натянув одеяло на плечи. Ты вручаешь ему бутылку воды.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, но ты ничего не отвечаешь. Теперь, как следует проснувшись, он выглядит смутно несчастным – как будто пытается скрыть это. У него плохо получается. Ты садишься рядом, скрестив ноги, и ждешь, пока он заговорит.

Но спустя какое-то время становится ясно, что он не намерен разговаривать. Он просто продолжает сидеть с таким же несчастным видом. Ты смотришь на его лицо в лучах утреннего солнца, его не полностью сфокусировавшийся взгляд, и боль внутри тебя становится еще пронзительней. В Америке так много детей, и Стив один из них – самый странный, самый одинокий ребенок, единственный, кто оказался вне времени.

Ты не уверен, что это означает для тебя. Ты вдруг думаешь о младенцах. Ты никогда не видел младенца – ни одного. Но ты можешь представить. Ты можешь так четко представить их: каково это, держать их на руках. И ты задаешься вопросом, приходилось ли тебе убивать младенцев, или это единственное, чего тебе удалось избежать. Ты не знаешь. Может быть, никогда не узнаешь.

Ты думаешь о младенцах: думаешь о том, как трескается скорлупа молочно-белого мира. И думаешь, что, может быть, вы двое – последние оставшиеся в живых дети другого времени, другого места, куда ни одному из вас уже не вернуться. И ты никогда не вернешься. И никогда не повзрослеешь. И может, если ты умрешь, то не умрешь вовсе, а просто снова откроешь глаза, лишенный воспоминаний, лишенный мыслей. Может, вот что происходило с тобой снова и снова все эти годы.

– Мы в дерьме, – говоришь ты ему, и он вздрагивает.

– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Я знаю.

– Прости, – говоришь ты.

– Боже, Баки, это не… это не твоя вина, – отвечает он.

– Знаю, – говоришь ты. – Но все равно прости.

– Ты все просишь у меня прощения, – говорит он, вытирая глаза. – Это я должен просить у тебя прощения.

– За что? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Черт, – выдавливает он и закрывает лицо руками, прижимает ладони к глазам. – Черт, за все, за все, я не… я облажался, я так облажался, я оставил тебя там, не проверил, не… тебе бы не пришлось… ничего этого бы не произошло, а потом… я должен был приложить больше усилий, должен был попытаться… должен был найти тебя раньше, чем он, раньше, чем… ничего этого не должно было случиться, ничего, я… я…

– Стив, – говоришь ты. – Стив.

– Прекрати, – давится он, – я не… я не…

И это ужасно, ощущать такую беспомощность – ведь ты не можешь избавить его от этой печали. Ты думаешь, что она всегда будет с ним. Ты думаешь, может, она всегда и была, еще до того, как все произошло. Ты точно не знаешь, почему – это просто чувство. Так что ты придвигаешься ближе и обнимаешь его – левой рукой, иначе не выходит – и притягиваешь к себе.

– Прекрати, – снова говорит он, – прекрати, – но ты не слушаешь. Ты не прекращаешь. Ты разворачиваешься к нему всем телом, неловко, неуклюже, но это неважно: вместе ваши тела это просто тела, и они здесь, и они настоящие. Он наконец обнимает тебя в ответ, опускает руку на талию, утыкается лицом тебе в шею и плачет, а ты кладешь подбородок ему на плечо. Ты тоже плачешь. Раньше ты никогда не плакал. Это случилось впервые. Хорошее чувство.

 

 

 

* * *

Ты открываешь окна в машине, позволяя теплому ветру трепать твои волосы, пока Стив барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт музыке. Сегодня облачно: тени почти незаметны.

– Куда бы ты хотел отправиться? – спрашивает он, и ты переводишь взгляд на него.

– Не знаю, – отвечаешь ты. – Это же ты за рулем.

Он шумно выдыхает.

– Раньше ты бы ни за что так не сказал, – говорит он. – Тебе было бы стыдно.

– Что, правда? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Ты вечно тащил меня туда, куда я не хотел идти, – говорит он. – Так что мне приходилось спорить изо всех сил, а потом я каждый раз все равно шел и в итоге просто ввязывался в бессмысленные дискуссии с окружающими.

– Почему? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Почему я ввязывался в дискуссии? – уточняет он. – Ты говорил, что у меня комплекс…

– Нет, – перебиваешь ты. – Почему ты все равно шел.

Он моргает и бросает на тебя короткий взгляд.

– Ну, потому что ты шел, – говорит он просто, будто это все объясняет. – Можем отправиться в один из национальных парков, – говорит он чуть позже и фыркает от смеха.

– Ты во всех побывал? – спрашиваешь ты, и он качает головой.

– Едва ли хоть в одном, – отвечает он, гримасничая. – Был слишком занят убийствами.

– Как-то неправильно, – говоришь ты, и он ухмыляется.

– Это точно, – соглашается он с безрадостным смешком. – Хотел бы я, чтобы мы отправились к Большому Каньону. Теперь слишком далеко.

– Зачем? – спрашиваешь ты, и он снова смеется странным лающим смехом.

– Ты всегда хотел там побывать, – говорит он, и его пальцы сжимаются на руле. – Не знаю… Не знаю почему. Просто хотел. Но тогда это было не так-то просто. Мы часто говорили, что поедем туда, если вернемся. – Он на мгновение отворачивается, потом снова смотрит на дорогу. – Но мы не вернулись. Ни один из нас.

– Ты побывал там? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Нет, – отвечает он.

– Может, в следующий раз, – говоришь ты, и он снова смеется, чтобы скрыть слезы. Он не плачет по-настоящему. По крайней мере, не сильно. Только чуть-чуть.

– Ага, – говорит он хрипло. – Точно. Может, в следующий раз.

 

 

 

* * *

Этой ночью вы разводите костер в кемпинге, потому что это разрешено, и другие люди тоже разводят костры рядом со своими палатками и спальными мешками, стараясь расположиться как можно дальше друг от друга. Стив сидит у огня, подбрасывает в него хворост и сосновые иголки, пока ты доедаешь сэндвич.

– Что ты сделал со Старком? – спрашивает он. – С Тони.

– Я чуть не убил его, – говоришь ты. – Я… – ты жестом показываешь на свое лицо, – я разбил ему лицо. Я бы убил его, если бы твоя подруга не остановила меня. Наташа, – добавляешь ты, когда он непонимающе моргает.

– Ох, – говорит он, – точно. – И снова переводит взгляд на костер.

– Ты будешь в порядке, – говоришь ты ему спустя какое-то время. – Капитан Америка. С тобой ничего не случится.

Его лицо искажается, словно от боли, и он опускает голову.

– Я не… – начинает он, а потом ожесточенно ломает очередную ветку и бросает ее в огонь, где та трещит и вспыхивает.

– Это… Я так ужасно устал от этого, – говорит он наконец, и действительно так выглядит. Выглядит уставшим. – Но я не могу, не могу перестать. Ты… В моей жизни нет никакой цели, она просто тянется до тех пор, пока что-то не произойдет, а потом все повторяется. Потому что они просят меня о помощи, и я… _Я не могу отказать_ , и они это знают. Они знают. Вот и все. Они просто продолжают… снова, и снова, и снова. – Он трет ладонями лицо. – Этого недостаточно, – говорит он, выдыхаясь. – Все должно было сложиться иначе.

– Что? – спрашиваешь ты.

– Твоя жизнь, – отвечает он.

– Расскажи мне, – просишь ты много позже, когда костер почти полностью прогорел, и Стиву приходится заново разводить его.

– Что ты хочешь узнать? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, – говоришь ты, – я имею в виду, расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Он смотрит на тебя, озаряемый пламенем, и ты вспоминаешь – кажется, это было так давно и в то же время совсем недавно – как увидел его впервые: ты обернулся, и он стоял перед тобой. Вспоминаешь, как все в твоем теле остановилось.  
Он застывает, держа в руках прутик.

– Что ж, – говорит он хрипло, – раньше ты заставлял меня рассказывать истории. Когда тебе было скучно. Или ты болел, – он опускает взгляд. – У меня неважно получалось.

Твое сердце тяжело стучит в груди.

– Обычно я просто начинал обзываться, – говорит он со слабой улыбкой. – Когда ты просил рассказать тебе что-то. Думаю, потому ты и просил. Разве что кроме тех случаев, когда серьезно болел. Такое бывало пару раз. Конечно, теперь об этом нигде не услышишь.

– Ну? – говоришь ты, когда его молчание затягивается.

– Не знаю, – отвечает он со сдавленным смешком. – Мне вдруг ничего не приходит в голову.

 

 

 

* * *

Этой ночью ты, потушив костер, лежишь под одеялом (ты быстро пришел к выводу, что спальные мешки не подходят по очевидным причинам) и смотришь на закрытое облаками небо. Ты слышишь, как вокруг мирно стрекочут сверчки. Тень птицы срывается с дерева и исчезает прежде, чем ты успеваешь понять, куда она летит.

Внутри тебя растет дерево с голыми ветвями и тенями распускающихся листьев. Внутри тебя что-то движется. Внутри тебя бьется сердце. Внутри тебя Стив.

Ты переворачиваешься на бок, чуть не врезаясь в него, и он нерешительно смотрит на тебя, а потом сдвигается так, чтобы ваши теплые тела прижались друг к другу. Ты ощущаешь кожей его медленное дыхание и сжимаешь пальцы на его рубашке. Вы сталкиваетесь коленями. Ты думаешь, _прости меня_ , и все остальное, для чего у тебя нет слов. И так, как дети, как собаки, как любовники, вы засыпаете.

 

 

 

* * *

На следующий день вы на заправочной станции, и ты покупаешь чипсы, воду и кофе для Стива, а он наполняет бак, когда ты слышишь это. Этот звук. Ка-тунк, ка-тунк, ка-тунк.

Ты выходишь наружу – сегодня снова пасмурно, мрачно – и смотришь в небо. К заправке летит вертолет, он уже недалеко. Впереди на дороге виднеются две приближающиеся машины. Ты отбрасываешь чипсы и напитки в сторону.

Стив замирает рядом с насосом. Ты смотришь на него через кажущуюся бесконечной парковку: округлость головы, широкие плечи, развевающиеся на ветру волосы. Он поворачивается к тебе и произносит что-то, но ты не можешь расслышать слова за гулом вертолета. Ты просто тянешься за ножами: по одному в каждой руке. Приятное чувство. А потом снова смотришь на него, смотришь на отчаяние на этом прекрасном, таком любимом лице, и делаешь то, чего никогда не делал, но вдруг всем своим существом вспоминаешь, как: ты улыбаешься ему.

 

 

 

* * *

Может, если ты умрешь, то не умрешь вовсе. Может, ты просто откроешь глаза в другое время, в другом месте; может, ты очнешься в белой комнате с окном, и снаружи будет дерево, и ты ничего не вспомнишь. Или, может, Стив придет за тобой, или ты отправишься искать Стива, или вы будете блуждать в одиночестве, потерянные во тьме – или, может, вы умрете вместе. Может, когда ты умрешь, ничего не произойдет. Может, тебе больше не суждено умереть. Может, и это потеряно навсегда.

А может, если ты умрешь, то умрешь, и твой разум исчезнет, а тело начнет гнить. Может, тебя положат в землю. И может, та часть тебя, которую присоединили без спроса, проживет дольше, чем все остальное; будет существовать и тогда, когда никто уже не вспомнит, чем она была и кому принадлежала. Может, за исключением этой странной неприятной части, ты, в конце концов, просто человек. Может, это окажется удивительней всего.

А может, если ты умрешь, то откроешь глаза и будешь помнить все: каждый прожитый миг. Каждый поступок. Может, ты сумеешь повернуться к Стиву и спросить: «А помнишь, как…?» Может, ты даже сумеешь рассказать ему то, о чем сам он успел позабыть. Но ты надеешься, что нет.

Ты надеешься, что когда умрешь, то тебя опустят в землю, положив монеты на глаза и язык, и что ты останешься мертв. Даже если Стив будет искать тебя во тьме. Даже если Стив придет к тебе с песней. Ты надеешься, что если умрешь, то останешься мертв.

Но ты очень надеешься, что будешь жить.


End file.
